The Orichalcos
by snayar
Summary: Chris, Joey, Kaiba and a bunch of new duelists have to fight to destroy the seal of orichalcos. Dana (chris's girlfriend) has been going through strange head pains for 2 months, and later discovers she's not who she thinks she is.
1. A Evil Presence

THE ORICHALCOS

chapter 1 a evil presence

"Come on chris make your move" A voice said as Chris looked at the cards in his hand and thought for a moment. Behind his shoulder was pretty girl, 17 years old and had blonde hair. She shook Chris a little getting him out of his trance.

" Uhh Chris its your move" She said worried a bit.

"Huh" Chris said confused.

" Earth to Chris, its your move, draw your dam card" Another voice said.

" Oh sorry" Chris said picking up a card. He looked at it and smiled, he looked at his oppenent who had a serious look on his face. Chris rose a eyebrow. He had a imperial order card on the field, preventing chris from using magic cards. He also had a blue eyes on the field in attack mode and had 3000 life points left, plus 1 face down card. Chris was in bad shape, he had 1 card face down and 1000 points left. He didnt seem worried, he had a confadent smile on his face.

" Its not over yet" he flipped over a trap card " I reveal raigeki break, by discarding one card from my hand, i can destroy your imperial order card" sargent had no choice but to send his imperial order card to the graveyard. " next ill play pot of greed, its lets me draw two cards" chris announced swiftly drawing his cards and looking at them.

" You better win chris or im not your girl friend no more" She said wraping her arms aroung chris's neck.

"Dont worry Dana, Sargent cant beat me now, I drew the cards to end this match" He said calmly. A grin appeared across Sargents face.

"Your bluffing, I know you are" Sargent said as Chris held 2 cards in the air. Dana smiled and saw the cards."He's not bluffing, sorry but you are done" She said as She kissed Chris on the top of his head. Chris blushed in front of everyone.

"Well look at that, Chris is blushing for once" Another voice said laughing, the others joined in.

"Shut up John" Chris turned even more red, that just made them laugh even harder. Sargent was starting to grow impatient.

"If your done id like to finish this duel" He said almost smiling. Chris put a huge grin on his face.

" Now i play raigeki to destroy all your monster's" Sargent put the dragon in the graveyard.

Sargent growled realizing he was gonna lose " Im done" he admitted.

" Your right, but you seem to get better with every duel Brandon, now I play monster reborn to bring back your blue eyes, he attacks you and your done" Chris said victorous. They both piled up there cards and put then back in there pocket. Dana started kissing his cheek.

" I knew you could do it king of games" Dana said as Chris turned bright red.

"Thanks hun, but I feel as though something is wrong" Chris said looking down to his Millenium puzzle which shined brightly.

" Its probably nothing, that thing has been going crazy for 2 months now" She said letting out a small laugh.

" Man, Chris whooped your ass Sarge" Wheeler said giving him a friendly punch in the arm. Sargent gave a smile, someone came from behind and put a hand on Joeys shoulder.

"Oh, like you could do any better" The voice said sarcasticly. Joey spun around to meet Dave face to face.

" Yeah I could, I allmost beat him at duelist knigdom" Joey said proudly.

" Well Chris, I better get goin to class, ill cya at lunch" Dana gave a wave then left the room. Dave, Sarge and John behind her.

"Man I love her so much" Chris said to himself " If it wasnt for her I probably wouldnt be the duel monsters champ"

A few desks back from where chris was sitting, was the CEO of Kaiba corp, typing away on his laptop. Chris turned around to face him. Kaiba looked up and started to glare at him with cold piercing eyes, as to say back off, or something like that. Joey tapped chris on the shoulder and he turned to face him.

"Something up Chris" He asked while looking at Kaiba. Joey put a terrified look on his face then looked back at Chris.

"Dude dont be afraid of Kaiba, he might be a stuck up punk but dont let him get to you" As Chris said that Kaiba folded up his laptop and got up. He clenched his fist and made his way over to Joey.

" Talking about me behind my back again Wheeler" He asked as Joey took a few steps back. Chris stood up and got in kaiba's face. Kaiba's cold hard glare went down to Chris.

" This doesnt concern you Chris, so back off" The bell rang and the teacher came in. He looked over to kaiba and he walked over.

"Take your seats boys" kaiba got off one final glare and went to go back to his seat. Kaiba and Chris are really friends but kaiba hates to admit it. He still refers to himself as cold hearted.

" Now take out your things and get with your partners" The teacher said. Joey moved his desk over to Chris's and began to work on a science project.

" Man how I miss the good old dueling days" Joey said as Chris stared at him oddly.

"Well, I think we will all have more instore for us, I dont think freeing Marrik was the only thing we had to do, I sence that there is another evil out there somewhere, and its taking its time to reveal its self" Joey looked at Chris oddly. "What" Chris asked.

"Man you and that puzzle" Joey smiled putting his hands in his pocket, he was wearing his blue school uniform. Chris was wearing one similar to his but it was black instead of blue. Kaiba was wearing his blue school uniform. " That rich snob works too hard" Joey said as the bell rang

" Well ill cya at lunch dude" Chris said giving a small wave. Joey walked out, followed by Kaiba.

The rest of the day was like that. lunch came around, Chris and the others sat at there table near the door. Chris told everyone about what Chris have been senceing for the past couple months.

" Im telling you Chris, its probably nothing" Dana said while Chris looked into her blue eyes. He felt himself getting lost in them but quickly snapped out of it.

" Man, you 2 are so in love" Sargent said sarcasticly. Chris started to turn bright red and put his head on the table. Everyone laughed again and Dana glared at them all, with that they all shut up.

" Come on Chris you know you love me, you dont have to be embarrassed anymore" She said swinging her arms around Chris. Dana wore a baby blue shirt with a blue pair of jeans on and she always seemed to smile.

" Chris, you doin anything after school" sargent asked as he turned to face him.

"Yeah, playing racket ball" Chris said smiling.

" Good your on my team" Sargent said evily. Sargent wore a brown sweat shirt, had blue eyes, short hair and had black jeans on. He had the same attitude Kaiba always had but he was more open about his feelings.

"Man, you two and racket ball" Dave said, he wore the same brown sweat shirt as Sarge and wore dark blue jeans and had brown eyes. He had a mysterious personality about him, no 1 really understand's him.

" Ok, me and hatch will take you guys on" John said standing up with a victorious clenched fist. He wore a long black trench coat and had blue eyes, a trench coat allmost like Kaiba's. He wore blue jeans and had a friendly personality on him.

" Sit down muraz, stop bein a ass" Sargent replied and Joey burst out laughing. Dana and chris were slightly amused by there little arguments. Just then the puzzle around Chris's neck began to glow a bright yellow, it made Dana go back to her seat and he picked up the puzzle to examine it. The millenium symbol appeared on his head and started to speak.

" Somethings here, I must go" with that said Chris got up and took out his duel disk and slid it on his arm.

" Chris whats wrong" Dana asked watching Chris insert his deck in the card slot. He ignored her and focused on the presence.

" Chris talk to me, I have never seen you like this" Dana said feeling a shiver run down her spine.

" I have never senced anything like this before, im sorry but I must go" with that said Chris bolted out the door and left the others confused. Kaiba watched Chris as he bolted out the door. A slight smile came across his face. " I wonder" he thought to himself as he started to get up.

" Lets go we need to find Chris, he's not himself" Dana said and the others nodded and took off after him.

" Chris whats gotton into you" Dana thought as she left the cafeteria.

well thats the frist chapter, its my first fic so tell me how you liked it so far.


	2. The Unexpected Duel

chapter 2

The unexpected duel

Chris ran down the hall with his duel disk and deck ready. He obviously doesnt have any idea where he was going. He ran by random people in the hall and they all just stared. Chris happened to run right by the prinsciple.

"Hey, get back to your lunch" He yelled but Chris ignored him. " hey Chris, im talking to you"

" Sorry but this is really important" Chris said while still running.

" Chris, wait up" Dana said but Chris started to run for the stairs, he ran up them and started to look in all directions. He checked every room upstairs with countless students staring at him. He must have checked every room, including the bathroom.

" What the hell am I doing, looking for a ghost" Chris asked himself. The puzzle glew a bright yellow and started to pull him to the guidence office. " This is crazy" He said

" Chris, please stop" Dana pleaded but still Chris continued to ignore her. Chris opened a set of doors and all the students stopped what they were doin and looked at him. He walked past them looking at the computer lab for any signs of what he was looking for. Then we heard a loud voice coming from the office.

" Where is he dammit, im running out of patience, where is Chris Evertsen" The voice said screaming to the top of his lungs. Chris decided to sit this one out by looking through the glass and watching the show.

" I dont know, I think he has lunch right now" The woman at the desk said with fear in her eyes. The man in black pulled out a knife, and held it to the ladys neck.

" I didnt want to have to do this but I need to know his where abouts right now, this is your last chance, tell me where he is now" His voice was harsh and cold. Like the same attitude Kaiba has. Chris had no choice he had to step in. He barged through the door and the two figures turned to him.

" Allright I have seen enough, leave her out of this, im the one you want" Chris said taking a few steps forward. The man in black smiled and moved away from the desk to face Chris. Dana and the others got to the doorway.

"What the, who's that" Sargent asked as everyone looked at the guy in all black. Chris and him were staring each other down.

" Finally I found you King of Games" The man said as he took off his trench coat. He was a skinny man who looked to be 20 or so. He had blue hair and blue eyes that came with a evil smile. He was wearing a duel disk.

" What do you want freak" Chris asked as the kid took out his deck and slid it in the deck holster.

" A duel of course, once I beat you I will be duel king and you will be nothing" He said pointing a finger at Chris. Chris closed his eyes and started smiling. " Something funny" The kid asked.

"Something tells me that your here for more then just a duel, now what will you get out of this" Chris asked him.

" Yeah, once I beat you ill take your puzzle" Everyone looked shocked as he said that. Chris looked down to his puzzle and it shined in the light.

" Why do you want my puzzle"

"Lets just say that my master wants it"

"Who is this person"

" None of your business, focus on me, your next dueling oppenent" He said as his duel disk unfolded.

" No Chris, you dont have to" Joey said.

"I dont have to but this punk is what I have been senceing for awhile, so if I beat him my puzzle will stop going crazy" Chris said as his duel disk unfolded.

" Very well, but this room is too cramped dont you think, lets take this outside" The blue haired kid stepped outside and Chris followed him. Dana tried to stop him.

"Chris, are you sure you want to go through with this" Dana asked as he nodded.

" Of course I do, this is what I have been senceing for over 2 months, after i beat him, I will get some answers" Chris said while the others watched him shuffleing his deck. He slid the deck back in the deck slot.

"Just becareful" Dana said giving a kiss on his cheek for luck. Everyone followed him into the upstairs library. He knocked over some tables and threw some chairs while kids were staring at him.

" What the hell man, we were sitting there" A kid said as the blue haired kid faced him.

"Things change, now move, I will enjoy tearing Chris apart" The boy laughed insanely as Chris entered the room.

" You know, your laugh needs work" The kid stopped laughing and turned all serious. Some of the kids looked on in confusion.

" These two gonna duel" A kid said.

" I guess so" Another kid said. " Just hope Chris beats him, people like that shouldnt even be a duelist"

" You ready punk" Chris asked him

" Yeah" He replied.

" Before we start whats your name" Chris asked him.

" The names Troy, learn it well cause ill be known as Troy the King of Games" They both stared each other down as the other students looked on. " Lets do this, the sooner I win the quicker ill be known as the best"

" Duel" They both annouced as there life points rose to 8000.

"I will start" Troy yelled drawing his first card.

Dana looked on with deep concern for Chris. She didnt know if she was mad or worried for Chris. She was mad for the fact that Chris didnt listen to her and a part of her wanted Chris to lose this duel. But deep down she wanted Chris to win. She loved him and that will never change. Dana felt a small pain in her head and put her hand up to it. She groaned from it and fell to her knees. Dave kneeled down to help her.

"Whoa, you ok" He said lending out a helping hand.

" Im fine, just a little dizzy" She took Dave's hand and made her way to her feet. Chris saw it without a dought, but he wasnt the type to get angry about something like that. Dana's been getting these head pains for the past 2 months. Chris told her that she should see a doctor but everytime he offered it to her she refused, saying that the doctors wouldnt be able to see the problem. She put the thought to the back of her mind and turned to the duel.

" I summon la jinn in attack mode (1800/1000) " Just then a green genie appeared on the field and crossed its arms. " I place 1 card face down and end my turn" Troy announced as Chris drew his card.

"All right, to start off I will place 2 cards face down and summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode(1600/1000) A warrior in red armor appeared on the field "That will do it for me" Chris said, Troy looking confused at what he just done. Playing a monster in attack mode that was weaker then his monster. Chris smiled calmly. " Lets see what you got"

" Very well, my draw" Troy said drawing a card. " This is almost to easy, la jinn attack breaker the magical warrior" The genie took in purple mists and formed into a ball and got fired at breaker. Chris smiled calmly.

" Im guessing you dont know what breakers special effect is, do you" chris asked/

" heh, and what special effect could that puny warrior have" troy smiled.

" Easy, right now breaker has 1600 hundred attack points, but when i summon him his speacial ability acitivates, he gains a magic counter which increases his attack to 1900, breaker counter attack" The warrior repelled la jinns attack and ran over and sliced la jinn in half. Reducing Troy's points to 7900. " You wont beat me that easy"

" I thought I had you there" Troy growled.

" I wont go down that easy, and you will find out why they call me the King of Games" Chris said with a calm smile.


	3. The Unexpected Duel: part two

The score was troy with 7900 abd chris with 8000, Troy tried to destroy chris's monster with la jinn but it didnt work, Troy is now defenceless and its his move.

troy clenched a fist and growled in anger " its not over yet"

" Your right its not over yet, but soon ill be the victor while you walk away the loser, and when i do win you will tell me what the hell is going on" Chris said

" Ill place this in defense mode and end my turn" tToy said calmly as chris drew his card.

Meanwhile kiaba was making his way upstairs with a slight smile of amusement on his face. " so chris is dueling someone, i wonder who" kiaba said laughing with his brief case in hand.

" now, breaker attack his face down card" chris yelled as the red warrior ran over and slashed the card in half, revealing a small mechanical jar. " cyber jar, i knew it" chris growled. (900/900)

" Haha, you feel for it you fool, it destroys all monsters on the field before its destroyed" The eye on the jar opened up and started to take in all the monster on the field. It exploded in pieces. " Now we must draw 5 cards and summon all level 4 monsters to the field" Troy and chris swiftly drew there cards and looked at them. " I summon 2 monsters in defence mode"

" I'll summon skilled magician (1900/1700) and goblin attack force"(2300/0) Chris yelled slapping the cards on the duel disk. A man in a black robe appeared on the field with a staff and a bunch of green goblins with clubs appeared on the field. " I'll place a card face down and end my turn for now" Chris announced while troy drew his card and smiled.

" First ill flip this up my princess of tsurugi" (900/700) A gorgous women appeared on the field and had ice claws for fingers, she smiled evily.

"No not her" Chris growled.

" Yes, you now lose 1000 of your life points for having 2 face down cards on the field" Chris watched his lifepoints drop to 7000. " Now ill activate the magic card painfull choice, its a magic card that lets me pick 5 cards from my deck and ill show them to you, you pick four cards and the other goes to my hand" Troy said taking out his five cards.

" I dont get it" Joey said crossing his arms. Dana looked over to him.

" Dont get what" She asked.

" Why would someone play painful choice, i mean the dude is gonna help chris out by doing that, hes probably gonna draw 5 good cards then chris will send 4 of them to the graveyard, somethings up or this guy is just plain retarded" Joey said.

Dana looked back to the duel then looked at Troy. " I think he did that on purpose joey, i mean i dont think he would lose on purpose"

" Ok, show me your five cards" Chris said as Troy stared at his cards then turned them around. " no way"

" Thats right its the five pieces of exodia" He said while looking at chris who was full of fear.

" Ok, now this guy is dumb, he's sending exodia to the graveyard, a very rare card" John said in confusement.

" Maybe theres something were missing" Dave said tring to think. Troy looked over at Dave.

" Your right you are missing something" He said in a cold tone.

" Well then, ill let you keep the left arm" Chris said pointing at the card. Troy discarded the others and smiled.

" I"ll lay this in defence mode and end my turn" said Troy as Chris picked up a card and smiled. It looked like Chris had a plan.

" Oh no i just figured out his strategy" Dana gasped in surprise. The others turned to her. " He plans to summon exodia necros"

" I'll summon giant orc in attack mode"(2200/0) Chris said slapping the card on the disk. A gray orc appeared on the field and carried a bone axe. " Now attack my monsters" all three monsters attacked him, The magician went for his face down witch of the black forest (1100/1200), The giant orc attacked the other face down card witch was the left arm of exodia,(300/200) Then the goblin went staright for his life points. troy growled watching his life points drop to 5600. " Hey, why would you play that on the field"

Troy began to laugh insanely. " That was part of my plan you fool, I wanted you to destroy my piece of exodia, now I got you right where I want you"

" You were right, he is gonna play exodia necros" Joey whispered.

" I'll end my turn" Chris announced as Troy drew his card.

" Now ill activate the magic card contract with exodia, Chris its over, Im about to bring forth the most feared monster in duel monsters, behold exodia necros" Troys life points dropped to 2800. A monster had started to appear on the field, it looked just like exodia but it was purple. (1800/0)

" Oh no" Chris said preparing for the worst. He stared the creature in the face.

" Now its time to for you to feel his power, necro's attack his skilled dark magician" Troy yelled, the monster help up its fist and went to attack. Chris looked confused.

" Why are you attacking with a monster thats weaker then mine" he asked " unless necro's has a special ability"

"Hhe gains 500 attack points with every turn" necro's punched the magician and destoryed it, reducing chris's points to 6600. He shielded his eyes from the flying debree.

" Figured something like that would happen, my move" Chris said drawing his card.

" Remember necros gains 500 attack points with every turn so now hes at 2800" Chris growled.

" There's gotta be something i can do" Chris whispered to himself, looking at his cards and smiling " Maybe i can destroy his necro's"

" Well, do you surrender yet" Troy said giving a evil glare.

" I'll never give up, ill end my turn" Chris watched necro's gain another 500 points so now it was at 3300.

" necro's, attack his giant orc with your mighty fist" Troy yelled as the giant monster growled and attacked giant orc, it exploded and left flying debree. " You dont stand a chance, i end my turn"

" Well see, my move" Chris drew a card and smiled.

" Dont forget necro's gains 500 more points, so now he has 3800" Troy said watching the exodia grow stronger.

" Man, that things unstoppable" Sargent yelled clenching his fist. " That thing must have some sort of weakness"

" Come on Chris you must win, never give up" Dana said as a tear ran down her cheek.

" Please dont cry Dana, I will win, dont worry" Chris gave her a thumbs up and Dana returned it with a loving smile. " I'll switch my goblin to attack mode" the monsters got off there knees and held up there clubs.

" huh, you trying to lose on purpose" Troy said sarcasticly.

" Sorry, I wont lose, I plan to win" he said holding up a card " I play raigeki, it will destory your exodia necros" a thunder bolt appeared in the sky and struck the huge monster, but it wasnt destroyed. " Whats going on"

" Fool, my monster is unaffected by magic cards, you wasted that" Troy laughed in amusement

" Fine then, ill play my face down trap, raigeki break, by dicarding 1 card from my hand i can destroy 1 card on the field, so say goodbye to necros" A hand appeared on the field and grabbed exodia, it let go then my trap card was gone. "Crap, so traps dont work either"

" Thats right, fool" Chris growled

" I place this monster in defence mode and end my turn" Exodia increased again by another 500, making it 4300.

" Now attack his goblin attack force" Troy yelled as the monster punched through the goblin with ease, reducing Chris's points to 4600.

" Its hopeless for you, id give up now if i were you" Chris drew his card and smiled.

" I place this in defence mode and set a card face down, thats all for now" Chris said as troy drew his card.

" dont forget, my necros now has 5300 attack points, now attack his face down card" Necro's attacked, but Chris smiled. " something funny" Troy questioned.

" Yes, you losing, reveal magic cylinders, this will reflect your own attack back at your life points" 2 huge cylinders appeared on the field. Troy smiled and Chris looked confused.

" Do you think its that simple, reveal seven tools" Troys trap flipped up and every1 gasped. " By sacrificing 1000 points (1800) i can negate your trap card, too bad" Chris's trap exploded and necros punched through a magician of faith.(300/200)

" Now i can bring back 1 magic card, i choose raigeki" Chris said as his duel disk spit out a card and he snatched it. " My move"

" Necro's now has 5800, your done for" Troy said as chris looked into the eyes of the huge monster. Chris drew his card.

" Hey Joey" Dana got Joey's attention and he look puzzled " Is there a way he can beat that thing" Dana asked concerned.

" There is 1 card that can save him, but who knows if he can draw it in time"

" I play swords of revealing light, it stops exodia from attacking for 3 turns" white swords rained from the sky and surrounded exodia, Troy growled.

" Your only stalling" He said.

" Now pot of greed lets me draw two cards" Chris swiftly drew his cards and stared at Troy with serious eyes. The look of determination. Chris's eyes seem to have a mysterious fire growing in them and they seemed to get stronger with each duel. " Your going down, I place this in defense mode and end my turn" Chris announced.

" Now necro's has 6300 points, but ill pass seeing as how your swords are in effect" Troy said calmly.

" Big mistake, your done for" Troy looked on in confusement.

" You say your about to finish me off when i have a monster on the field with over 6000 attack points and you still think you have a chance of winning this duel? your bluffing, this was an easy victory for me, now make your move" Yroy said a bit of anger in his voice.

" Its time to say goodbye to your necro's, cause now i activate monster reborn" Chris said slapping the card on the disk.

Troy began to laugh insanely " It doenst matter what card you bring back, all your doing is buying time"

Chris smiled then closed his eyes. " What makes you think im bringing 1 of my monsters back"

" What do you mean" Troy said growling. He thought Chris was going nuts but Troy was begining to lose it.

" I'll bring back exodia the forbiddin 1" Chris yelled and the orginal head of exodia appeared on the field. Troy stood in defeat and dropped the cards in his hand. " I knew that having the piece's in your graveyard let you summon it but if 1 piece were removed, your necros would lose its power, so now your monster returns back to the regular exodia and back with its 1800 attack points, now ill sacrifice both of my monsters to summon my blueeyes white dragon" (3000/2500). A blue dragon appeared on the field, it shining in the light and let out a giant roar and sat right next to Chris.

At that moment Kiaba made his appearance and saw the blue dragon on the field. Kiaba smiled at the sight of the card, knowing that it was his favorite. " hmmm, its clear chris has won this, no point in sticking around" Kiaba whispered then walked off with brief case in hand. " I'll defeat Chris another day, I'll let him be duel king for a little while more, that will make it so much more devastating when i take his title away form him"

" Now I equip my dragon with this, a card called axe of dispair, it increase's my monsters attack by 1000, its time blue eyes attack exodia necro's" The dragon roared and started to take in white energy till it formed into a ball, the dragon blasted exodia necro's watching it be destroyed piece by piece. Troy growled as his points hit 0. " your done" Chris said with a victorous grin on his face.

" No i couldn't lose, next time Chris," Troy said walking out the door " Next time"

" Chris you won, i cant belive" Dana started to say but she felt a sharp pain in her forehead again. She put her hand up and started to pant, and she started to kneel down to the ground in pain.

" DANA" Chris ran over to her. " whats happening"

" Its...my...head" She said slowly, Chris saw her in pain and left him with no choice.

" Dana, im taking you to the doctors, I cant have you feel pain like this forever' as Chris said that Dana's eyes rose to him and for a instant her eyes glew a bright white which blinded everyone close by. She let out a moan and fainted. Chris caught her before she hit the ground. He started to shake her a bit. "Dana" he said, no answer. " Dana please wake up" a tear started to run down his cheek. " Sorry guys but i need to go, Dana needs help now" Chris said putting her on his back.

" Hold it Chris, im coming 2" Joey said stepping up.

" but Joey"

" No buts Chris, im going and thats final" with no time to waste Chris nodded and they both took off.

" Call us when you get there" Sargent yelled as Chris put a hand up over his head.

" Come on Joey lets move" Joey opened up the doors and they both were outside. They ran over to Chris's car and got in. He placed Dana in a comfertible postion in the car and Chris got in the drivers seat. He turned the ignition and sped off out of the parking lot. Chris continued to drive to the hospital.

" Hold on Dana, I'll get you the help you need" Chris said looking at the mirror to see Dana unconcious.


	4. Unexplained Pain

Chris drove recklessly down every street, not even caring if he gets into a crash. Joey was sinking slowly in the seat. " uhh, think you can slow down a bit". Chris stepped on the gas even harder. He was doing well over 90 now.

" I cant stop, i need to get her to the doctors now" Chris took a quick glance at Dana who was still motionless. " I cant belive her stubburness, I told her multiple times too see a doctor but she refuses to go, saying those moron's wont know what to do, one day her stubburness will get her killed" Joey looked to the back seat then back up front.

" Guess she gets her stubburness from you" Joey said as chris took another sharp turn.

" Whats that supposed to mean" Chris clenched his teeth. Joey began to smell burning rubber and rolled down his window. He stuck his head out the window and looked at the 2 tires, the one in front was pouring out black smoke, Joey screamed and put his head back in the car.

" Slow down, your gonna blow a tire" yelled Joey, Chris ignored him

" There it is" Chris thought to himself. Chris pulled into the parking lot and stopped. He stopped so fast he hit his head on the steering wheel, leaving a small cut across his forehead. ignoring the pain, he and Joey got out and both opened the back door, Chris slowly pulled dana out and placed her on his back. " Joey, go inside and tell someone at the front desk we got someone in critical condition, go now"

Without question, joey nodded then quickly ran inside. Chris kneeled down to the ground and put Dana's arms around his neck, so he was giving her a piggy back ride.

" Dont worry Dana im here" he ran over to the door and he could hear Joey screaming. He couldnt open the door with Dana on his back but luckily he saw someone in the hall and pounded on the glass using his head. Chris got the womens attention, she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Thanks" Chris said as the women nodded.

"Will she be allright" The woman asked looking at Dana's motionless state.

" I dont know, can you open that door for me" Chris asked, the woman walked over to the door and opened it. " thanks again"

Chris ran up to Joey who was still yelling at the woman at the desk " Look im serious, we got someone in big trouble and she needs help right now" Joey pounded on the desk, leaving a small dent as big as his fist. Chris walked up to the desk and everyone gasped in fear. " See, i wasnt lying" Joey said. blood trickled down Chris's face and on to the floor.

" Please, she needs help" The women on the phone dialed some numbers andf began to talk " Doctor, we got a girl out here that needs some help...ok" with that she hung up the phone. " The doctor will be here soon.

" Hang in there Dana" Chris whispered " You will be just fine" about two minutes later the doctor showed up and i turned my head towards him.

" Quickly, this way" the doc said with a wave. Chris turned to Joey

"Call the others Joe, tell them well meet up later" Joey walked over to a pay phone, put a coin in, and started dialing numbers.

" How long has she been unconcious"Tthe Doctor asked studying Dana.

" At least a hour" Dana began to breath in Chris's ear, but they were weak breaths. " Dana" Chris asked but no response.

" Come on, in here" The doc said walking in the room. Chris set Dana down on 1 of the beds and the doctor felt her wrist for a pulse. " Well, she's breathing normally" he looked back down at his clip board. " But it doesnt explain her unconicous state"

" Shes been having head pains for the past 2 months"The doctor turned to Chris and his eyes widend.

" Why didnt you come here when she started having them" his eyes burned with passion, yet he sounded a bit angry.

" Well, she is the stubburn type" He knew that chris was lying but he decided to play along. " Today her head pain was the most severe so far, before she fainted her eyes turned a bright white then started to glow, i didnt know what was going on, I've never seen anything like it" The doctor reached for something in his coat.

"Here take these" The doc handed chris a bottle of pills. " Have her take 1 pill a day"

" What about her condition" Chris asked.

" I dont know, she seems fine but she is knocked out, like you said, ive never seen anything like this, her pain is unexplained.

" Maybe Dana was right, these idiots dont know what to do" Chris thought to himself. " You mind leaving please" Chris requested, the doc smiled.

" Of course" The doc left the room and closed the door. Chris turned to look at her, she was now breathing calmly. Chris kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand.

" Dana. whats been going on the past 2 months"

meanwhile...

" Yea, chris is with the doctor now...no dont know if she will be ok but i wouldnt give up hope...chris? he's probaly with dana... must have been out for at least hour and a half now, look john i gotta get going...sounds good...ok bye" Joey hung up the phone and took a seat in the waiting room. joey lost himself in thought. " Man, what the hell is going on"

meanwhile else where...

It was the end of the school day and kiaba was getting ready to leave to pick up his little brother mokuba. his limo pulled up to him and the driver got out and bowed to Kiaba.

" Open the door moron" Kiaba said in anger.

" Right away mister Kiaba" The driver opened up the door and kiaba got in. the door closed and then the limo pulled away. Kiaba pulled out his deck and started to look through it.

" What makes Chris so special that he gets to leave in the middle of the school day" Kiaba said clenching his fist. He took out his blue eyes white dragon and stared at it. " I will beat you chris, soon, and it will be sooner then you think"

Back in the school...

Sargent and the others were playing racket ball. he was going 1 on 1 with dave score was 10 to 10 game point and sargents serve. Sargent served it and Dave missed it leaving sargent the winner 11 to 10.

" Man, you play racket ball too much brandon" John laughed.

" Yea well, me and my partner are going all the way this year" Sargent said sarcasticly. There minds were on Chris, Dana, and Joey instead of a stupid game.

" Come on lets go, Chris might call any minute" Dave said as they gatheres up there things and continued to go over to John's house. They walked in and sat by the phone.

" Man, i wonder if there both ok" John said.

back at the hospital...

Joey was still lost in thought trying to figure out what was going on. He got up and walked outside to get some air. " figure's its getting late" Joey said watching the sunset.

" Heh, poor baby afraid of the dark" Joey saw a shadowy figure in the distance and he immediately reconnized the voice.

" Troy" Joey yelled. The figure stepped out and revealed Troy. " what do you want"

" I wanted Chris's puzzle but he seems to be caring for his girl friend right now, what a disappointment this turned out to be, came out here for nothing" Troy said starting to turn around.

" Hold on, why dont you duel me freak" Joey yelled and Troy turned around and smiled.

" Fool, you have nothing of any use to me" the sun set completely " I have to cut this short, but next time we meet you wont be so lucky" with that said Troy dissappeared into the dark and Joey walked back inside.

Joey let out a sigh as he took a seat " Hope Dana will be ok, and whats keeping Sargents mom"

" Yea mom, Dana's been having those head pains again so now were at the hospital...hey im sorry, didnt think we would be here this long... yea she's doing fine now, well in the breathing department anyway... yeah she's been out for over 6 hours now...i dont know, doc said he never seen anything like this before...no need for that, sargents giving me a ride, ill try to be home as soon as i can...ohhh, uhhh lets just say that i pushed the car a little to hard, flat tire cause i was worried about dana...well can you blame me? I love her...I wont leave her side, ill be here all night if i have too" Chris turned over to see Dana still breathing. " I understand, if i dont make it home at 9 or so im probably at the hospital...mom ill be fine dont worry...k...ok bye" Chris hung up the phone and returned to dana's bed side.

" Dana, please open your eyes" Chris begged her putting his head into the sheets on her bed and grasping them for dear life. Dana began to show some life as her eyes began to twitch open. Both there eye's met and Chris smiled.

" Dana, you ok" Chris asked as Dana sat up.

" Yeah... im ...fine" She was still tired from the accident at the school. Chris looked into her eyes and saw her blue eyes fade into a white color. " Oh no"Dana put her hand over her eyes.

" Dana, whats wrong" Chris asked her. Dana removed her hand from her eyes and began to look around in a panick.

" Im blind, I cant see" She yelled, she tried to get up but chris laid her down on the bed.

" Dana, stop moving" Dana struggled to get free. " Doctor get in here now" The door burst open and the doctor along with 2 female nurse's walked in the room. " Doctor she said she can't see"

The two nurses helped Chris try to restrain her.

" Help me , i cant see anything" she screamed.

" Dana calm down" She continued to scream" Dana please listen to me" She began to calm down and started to pant heavily. " The doctor here is gonna help you so i need you to keep calm and relax, can you do that for me" Chris asked her as she took in a deep breath and began to calm down.

" Yes, Chris i trust you with my life" She said closing her eyes.

" K doc, shes your's now" Chris said as the doc nodded. he started to examine her eyes and shined a flash light in them. He sighed in relief.

"well" Chris asked in concern.

" Thank god her blindness is only temporary, those head pains must have been effecting her eyes as well, so she will most likely be blind till tommorow morning, its best if she stays here for the night" Chris sighed in relief.

" Good, but staying here for the night doesn't seem like the smartest move to me, ill carry her home if i have too, better then staying here" The doctor walked over to chris and stared him in the eyes.

" Sorry, no can do, she's staying here for the night" The doctor said seriously.

" Can i at least spend the night with her" Chris asked " Igot nothing against doctors but i want to stay with her"

" Very well, do as you wish" The doctor nodded in approval and left the room, followed by the 2 nurse's then shut the door. Chris's attention went over dana who was lying down calmly.

" Well you'll be glad to know the effects are only temporary, and that you'll probably be able to see tommorow" Chris repeated.

" Yea, i was listening to the doctor" Dana said sarcasticly.

" sorry" Chris said scratching the back of his head. Dana then put on a smile.

" Its ok" She was looking around the room and moving her hands through the air trying to find chris.

" She really is blind" Chris thought to himself. chris clenched a fist.

" I can't find you" Dana then began to cry. the puzzle around Chris's neck began to glow yellow.

" Here Dana ill help" Chris held the shining puzzle up to her face and then her eyes began to come back into focus. The blue in her eyes came into view.

" I can see, but how" Dana was shocked as she looked down at the shining puzzle.

" I tapped into my puzzle and i am diverting my energy to let you see"Chris replied and Dana sat up.

" No Chris, you can't, its not worth losing your energy" Dana pleaded but Chris just smiled.

" nonsence, Dana i love you, you know ill do anything for you, even if i have to give up energy so you can see, its worth it, i wont let anything hurt you" Chris said as dana began to cry. She stood up and fell into Chris's arms.

" Chris, thank you so much" She said, Chris running a hand through her hair.

" Its no problem" Chris responded.

" What are we gonna do tommorow, there's school" Dana said looking into Chris's eyes.

Chris smiled " Lets worry about that tommorow, you need to rest for now" His eyes began to twitch and he held his hand up to his head and began to pant.

" Chris, are you ok"

" Yeah, im fine, im just putting up more energy then i thought, sorry dana but its drawing on my life force now" Chris's puzzle stopped glowing then Dana's eyes faded back to the way they were. Chris helped Dana over to the bed then she laid down.

" Thank you" were her last words before she went to sleep. Chris smiled then kissed her on the forehead.

" Good night" Chris replied then walked out of the room. He went to the waiting room and saw Joey in his chair napping. Chris walked over to him and joey began to stir. He yawned and jumped out of the chair.

"Chris, hows Dana doing" Joey asked.

" She's fine, but im spending the night to make sure, you should head out 2, I dont plan on leaving until morning"

" I dont care, i'll stay with you guys, who know's, you might need my help in the morning" Joey said with a smile. Chris nodded.

" Very well, tell Sargent not to bother coming"

" Ok" Joey ran back over to the pay phone, put in a coin and dialed some numbers, he waited patiently for some1 to answer the phone.

"Yeah, John its Joey...nothing really, just callin to let you know that me and Chris are spending the night so dont bother coming to pick us up...yeah i know there's school tommorrow, well figure something out...Dana? oh she's fine, Chris is comforting her now...no not like that you sicko" Joey let out a small laugh and continued his conversation. " even if we dont get to school, missing 1 day of school wont matter... oh yeah thats right, we got that big project in english tommorow, guess ill have to figure out something...Chris's car is in bad condition, smoked the tires just getting here, maybe miracle's will happen and well get there somehow, look John got to go tell the others, bye" Joey hung up and went to lay down on the couch.

" Man, what a frigged up day" Joey closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes was asleep.

Chris walked back into Dana's room and quietly shut the door. He walked over to her and smiled.

" She's buetifull, even in sleep" He thought to himself. He kneeled down to her bedside and put his head on the sheets and fell asleep mintues later.


	5. The Message

that night...

It was a quiet night, Chris still laying his head on Dana's bed, sleeping peacefully. Joey snoring on the couch right outside. The millenium puzzle began to shine a bright white and Chris clenched his fist and began to growl. Blood trickeld down his face onto the sheets from the cut he received earlier. Chris was dreaming.

kiaba corp midnight...

Kiaba was busy typing on his computer, readying his latest project for the market.

"Good, things seem to be running smoothly" Kiaba was finishing a project that puts duel monsters in a video game, so he was making a virtual world so anyone who played duel monsters could enjoy, it still needed to be tested but he didnt have the time too. He thought about testing it himself , but it was getting late.

" Time for bed" Kiaba groaned putting a hand up to his head. He knew there was school tommorow but before he went to bed he went to go check on his little brother. He knocked on his door " Hey Mokuba, you ready for bed"

" Yea big brother, ill see you in the morning" Mokuba said turning off the light.

" Night bro" Kiaba walked off to his room, took off his school uniform and crawled into bed. As Kiaba began to close his eyes, he started to hear a evil laugh. he sat up with widend eyes. " Who's there" Kiaba demanded hearing another sinnister laugh. Kiaba got up and looked aroung the room. He saw what looked like a shadowy figure.

" hello Kiaba" it said.

" Who are you" Kiaba clenched a fist. the figure smiled.

" You need not concern yourself with who i am, im here too give you a message"

" and what would that be" Kaiba asked slightly annoyed.

" Im here to say that your soul will belong to my master, and when we do capture your soul, we will go after that fool Chris, our plan is close to succeding"

"Heh, i dont belive in that magic crap so give it a rest allready"

" You have been warned Seto Kiaba" The figure disappeared with another evil laugh. Kiaba growled and clenched his fist even harder. " What the hell is going on"

Joey started to show some life. He yawned and stretched and went to the bathroom. He looked at his watch.

" 12:15, man its that late allready" Joey yawned and continued on to the bathroom. He thought he saw someone in the hall but thought he was seeing things, but he saw the figure again.

" Hey, who are you" Joey yelled watching the figure smile.

" Its about to begin, you poor fool" The dark figure replied.

" You didnt answer my question"

" I wouldnt worry about who i am, im here to give you a message"

" And whats that" Joey said clenching a fist.

" Im here to tell you that this pitifull little town is going to be destoyed and the entire world will belong to my master" Joeys eyes grew wide.

" What's that supposed to mean, and who's this master you speak of" Joey asked as the figure began to disappear and left with a evil laugh. " What's going on" Joey thought heading back to the bathroom.

John, Dave, and Sarge were making a quick run up to Stewarts, 12:30 at night.

" Man Sarge, its 12:30 and were out here getting some soda's, I should be in bed sleeping" john said rubbing his eyes. Sargent smiled.

" Oh yeah thats right, your bedtime is 9:00" Dave and Sarge began to laugh there ass's off and John was turning red. There laughter was silenced by a evil laugh.

" uhh dave it wasnt that funny" Sargent said turning to Dave.

" Hey, it wasnt me man" Dave said pointing to John.

" Wasnt me either" John replied. A dark figure appeared in front of them.

" What the" Dave gasped. The evil man smiled.

" So, you must be the king of game's friends, i must say im not impressed" The figure said sarcasticly.

" What do you want" John asked.

" Im here to deliver a message from my master, it will soon end and that fool Chris will be nothing more then a hollow shell all alone in this world, along with his so called girl friend"

" What are you talking about? Chris as a hollow shell? and what does Dana have to do with this?" A million questions flew through Johns mind.

" You will learn in time" The man said and slowly began to dissovle in the night.

They all seemed shocked from what happened.

" Forget the market Sarge, lets head back" Dave said as they turned around.

" Maybe Chris really has been senceing something for the past two months" Sargent thought then ran back to Dave and John.

Back at the hospital, Dana awoke and began to slowly sit up. She was afraid to open her eyes out of fear that she would she nothing. She opened them and she could see perfectly.

" I can see" She whispered but she put her hands over her mouth, seeing Chris's head next to her. She smiled happily. " He really does love me" She said and got up. She kissed Chris on the cheek and he began to groan a bit then stopped. She noticed the puzzle glowing aroung his neck. " Wonder whats up with him and that puzzle" she asked as she quietly opened the door and went outside. Dana immediatly saw Joey asleep on the couch, he was talking in his sleep

" hmmmm dounuts" Joey said with a wide grin. Dana tried her best to hold back a laugh and walked off.

" he does think about food too much" dana said letting out a small laugh. She stopped laughing when she saw a shadowy figure walking down the hall.

" Doctor" She asked. The figure smiled evily.

" Not even close, foolish girl" The figure said staring at her

" What, what are you" Dana said as the figure got closer.

" Never mind what i am Dana, or should i call you Maria" The figure questioned. Dana was hesitant with her next sentence.

" What are you talking about" Dana's eyes filled with white light then dissappeared. She moaned in agony then she put her hand up to her head. " Whats happening to me" She said. Her eyes filled with light again and she fell to her knee's. The dark figure laughed insanely.

" Seems to me Maria is trying to claw her way out, one day she will appear again and she will belong to my master" The figure said as the light vanished from Dana's eyes and she stood up.

" Who's Maria" Dana asked.

" You will learn in time" The figure dissappeared.

The puzzle around Chris's neck started to glow even brighter. Chris began to whisper something to himself over and over again.

"Daaaannnaaaa" He said slowly. Blood continued to pour out of the cut on his head and left and small puddle on the bed. Chris was dreaming.

He was at what looked like a small temple surrounded my torchs, at the entrance were three carvings of some sort of creature's and in the middle of them was the millenium puzzle. They weren't just any creature's, they were the three god cards. Too the left was a carving of a huge red dragon with 2 mouth's and ruled the sky's with unreal power.

" Slifer the sky dragon" Chris said to himself. On the right side was a blue creature with nothing but muscles on it. It had clenched teeth and horns on its head.

" Obelisk the tourmenter" and above the puzzle was a yellow creature that resembled a dragon, it looked like a machine type creature, a creature which seemed to rule all.

" The winged dragon of ra" Chris focused his attention to the entrance and began to hear chanting. He walked into the temple and saw many people in black robes. They were chanting something in a language he never heard before.

" Whats going on" The black robed people held up a monster card each, each card got pulled from there hands and dissappeared. Chris saw another dark figure approach them and began to speak.

" Very good my servant's, we are so close to resurecting the great beast, but we still need the soul of the pharoah".

" He's talking about me" Chris clenched the millenium puzzle.

" Yes master, we are so close, we wont fail you now" Another figure said.

" Tell the others to go to Mayfield now" The figure said waving his hand to them. another figure nodded.

" Right away sir" A voice said with a australian accent.

" What about us" A bulky figure stepped forward.

" You shall stay here with me, just incase my hunsters fail"

" Yes master Legion" Legion smiled and left the room, so did the others.

" My plan is finally coming together" Legion clenched a fist " If all goes well the pharoah and that girl, along with Seto Kiaba will be ours and will help resurect the great beast.

" What is this beast, and where am I" White light filled the room and Chris was back at the hospital. Chris slowly started to get up, his hand went to the cut on his head.

" Oh man, what a dream" Chris looked at the bed but Dana was gone. " oh no, Dana" Chris ran of out the room feeling angry at himself. He saw Dana in the hall way crying on her knee's.

" Whats wrong with me" She said under her breath " I feel so weak, this pain is making me feel weak, so weak that i cant take it anymore" Dana slowly began to stand up. " Whats happening to me" Dana fell down but Chris caught her. She looked up to see Chris's bleeding head.

" Its ok Dana, your with me now" Chris said with a smile. Dana put her head in his chest and began to let all her tears go. Chris ran a hand through her hair as she continued to cry.

" Im nothing Chris, every time I felt pain you were always there, I feel so helpless" Dana said grasping Chris's shirt for dear life. Chris grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her away. Chris looked deep in her eyes as tear's filled her eyes. He smiled and wiped them away with his finger.

" Dana listen to me, you are never a waste of my time, there's nothing id rather be doing right now then caring for you, i care about you so much" A tear filled Chris's eye.

" Really?" she whispered rubbing a tear from her eye.

" Yes, I mean it, I would never leave you, you are everything to me, your more important to me then anything else in this world, you are my inspiration dana, if you were to leave, id drown in my sorrow" Chris closed his eyes and Dana began to smile.

" No, id never leave you Chris, you helped me so much over the past couple months, if I left you id be giving up on myself". She burst into tears. Chris lifted her chin and Dana looked him in the eyes.

" No more tears" Chris smiled and Dana wiped the tears from her eyes. Chris slowly got closer to Dana and kissed her gently on her soft lips, she put a hand up on his cheek, tears still running down her face. Chris wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to kiss her even harder. Dana fell down on her back with Chris on top of her. Chris put his hands to her sides and slowly moved them up and down, and she moaned silently. Dana felt all her pain getting swept away as she got lost in the kiss. Dana smiled as chris pulled away from the kiss. She looked deeply in his sapphire eyes and chris looked deeply into hers. She loved him, and he loved her, and that would never change. Chris smiled at her and she smiled back .

" I love you chris, never leave me" Dana said breathing hard.

" Ill stay with you, always" Chris said kissing her again, she moved her hands up and down his sides and made Chris embrace her even more, again she moaned and chris started to kiss her lips again, after a few minutes chris started to kiss the side of her neck, making her moan quietly. Dana moved her hands to his brown hair and was softly biting his ear. Chris smiled in his mind and kissed her neck even harder, she moaned uncontrollably and put her hands back around his neck. chris took his right hand and moved it slowly up her shirt, He felt her bra and Dana's eyes widend.

" No... please dont" Chris got off her quickly and mentally kicked himself. Feeling so stupid wiping, away the tears from his eyes.

" Im sorry, I wont force you into doing anything you dont want to" Chris stood up and Dana sat up, curled in a ball.

" Im... sorry" Dana whispered and Chris kneeled down.

" No dont be sorry, I wont force you to do anything" Chris said looking into Dana's eyes. Her blue eyes were staring at him in a way that said thank you.

Dana put her head to her knee's. " Its not that I dont trust you, Its just that I had a flashback of my dad abusing me, and raping me, Im so scared of going home to him, Im afraid of what hell do with me, He probably doesnt even care about where I am" Her eyes swelled up with tears.

" You dont have to go home with your father, you can stay with me for a little while till things calm down between you and him" Chris said trying to make her feel better.

" No, thats Ok, ill go home to face my father after school tommorow"

" Im coming with you, I wont allow him to hurt you anymore, im sick and tired of seeing you in pain, if you go home to him, Im coming too" Chris said as Dana put her head up and looked him in the eyes.

" But if you come you will get hurt too, I dont want to see you get hurt" dana said as chris's eyes grew serious.

" Id rather get hurt then see you in pain, I dought your old man will try anything with me there, you wont get abused anymore" Chris put a hand up to her and she smiled and took it. chris pulled her to her feet and she hugged him.

" Thank you so much" Dana said.

" Its no problem" Chris smiled and looked at his watch. " 5:00" he thought. " Hey Dana, what do you say we get out of here, only got a few hours till school"

She pulled herself away from the hug and nodded.

" Ok" she said cheerfully.

" I'll get Joey" Chris said as Dana waited for him.

Chris saw Joey still smiling pretending to eat something. " what the" Chris thought to himself.

" Hey thats my dounut" Joey yelled in his sleep which scared Chris, he started laughing at himself. " Hey thats mine" Chris shook Joey abit. He slowly opened his eyes and Chris's face came into focus, he rubbed his eyes, streched and yawned.

" Man, even in your dreams you think about food" Chris smiled.

" heh, why you wake me up" Joey asked.

" Were getting out of here, its 5:00" Joey looked at his watch and grew wide eyed.

" Man, do we have to go so early" Joey groaned

" No complaining, lets go" Chris and Joey caught up with Dana and Joey smiled.

" Well glad to see your up and about Dana" Joey said as dana gave him a small smile.

" Thank you" She said. They all walked out the door, seeing a small glimse of sunlight. They walked over to the car which seemed to be in decent shape.

" Man, what a relief, not as banged up as I thought it was gonna be" Joey sighed.

" Yes, now we can get out of here" Dana smiled happily giving Chris a kiss on his cheek. Chris got in the car and Dana got in the passenger side, Joey sitting in the back. All three of them looked at the steering wheel which had blood on it, along with a small piece of skin. Dana gasped and looked at Chris's forhead.

" Guess that explains where you got that cut" Dana said as Chris nodded.

" Yeah, it doesnt hurt though, hey guys wanna stop at Mcdanolds to get something to eat" Chris asked as both of them put confused looks on there face. " What"

" You think there open this time of day" Joey asked as Chris nodded.

" Yeah I mean its 5:30, course someone will be working there" Chris said starting the car.

" Ok, im hungry anyway" Joey said. Chris and Dana laughed Joey stared at them both coldly. " Whats so funny"

" Your always hungry Joey" Chris and Dana said as Joey scratched the back of his head and laughed. As Chris was pulling out of the parking lot, his mind went to the dream he had awhile ago.

" Somethings coming but what" Chris thought as they drove away.


	6. Dana's Father

It was 6 in the morning, 2 hours before school starts. The car ride was silent. Everyone lost on deep thought. Joey thought about the stranger he saw last night, and about the new evil that they must face soon. Dana was thinking about what happened back at the hospital.

Chris was on top of Dana, feeling her pain leave her, He reached up her shirt and Dana stopped him.

" No... please stop" Those words echoed in the back of her head. She was unable to put the thought in the back of her mind. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes and turned to look out the window. Tears ran down her cheek watching buildings fly past her.

While Chris was driving his thoughts were on the dream he had last night and on the little experance he and Dana had last night.

Chris reached up her shirt and he felt her bra.

" no... please dont" Chris quickly got off of her and mentally kicked himself, he wiped away his tears.

" Im sorry, I wont force you into doing anything you dont want to" She looked up to him with her blue eyes looking up at his. Her eyes were a way of saying thank you.

Chris snapped out of his little day dream and focused on his driving. Chris noticed dana looking out the window. He wanted to say something but kept his eyes on the road.

Then Chris started to think about the dream he had last night.

Chris was sitting there staring at the pictures of the god cards, He walked inside and heard chanting of some kind. " Good work my servants, now go to Mayfield at once and claim the pharoah's soul" Chris snapped out of his trance and pulled into mcdonalds. Joey leaned forward and started to drool.

" Man am i hungry" Joey said as Chris parked the car. Chris got out and slammed the door shut clenching his fist. followed by Dana wiping some tears away. Then Joey got out and calmly walked inside. Dana came over to Chris and they both held hands.

" Something wrong Dana" Chris asked her, She didnt respond right away. " Dana" Chris asked again.

" Its nothing... just...what allmost happened last night" She said hesitantly. Chris turned his head to her.

" Hey dont worry about it, like I said before, I wont force you into doing anything you dont wanna do" Chris said putting his arm around her waist.

" Thank you" She replied happily. Chris's cell phone began to ring.

" Go on inside Dana, its Sargent, ill make this quick" Chris said taking out his phone.

" But" dana said but Chris interuppted.

" Hey dont worry about it, Joeys inside, he will watch over you" Chris said with a smile. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" Ok, but promise you will be done soon" She asked pointing a finger at him. Chris laughed slightly.

" Ok , I promise" with that Dana walked slowly inside and ran a hand through her blonde hair. " Man, am I love sick" He picked up the phone and put it in his ear.

" Sup Sarge... Yeah she's fine, im looking at her right now...Whoa slow down dude" It sounded like Sargent was babbeling. " Now slowly tell me what happened... yeah... yeah...what" Yelled Chris over the phone. Several people turned to look at him. " Oh uh sorry" Chris said to them.

" So you Dave and John ran into a dark figure saying that there master is going to take over the world" That sounded like the same crap I dreamed about last night, Chris thought to himself.

" Yeah im here... were at mcdonalds getting something to eat, Joey insisted...well you know him his stomach is endless" Chris laughed. " Anyway, we got something to talk about but I think its best to talk about it at school... it seems to me that we all had the same encounter... ill ask Joey later"

Chris took a look inside and saw Joey getting surrounded by some old guys, Dana right behind him.

" Dammit now what has joey gotten himself into, look Sarge I gotta go Joeys starting problems...yeah, were at the Mcdonalds in gloversville... K just hurry, looks like this could get ugly" Chris hung up the phone and ran inside putting the phone in his pocket.

Chris saw Joey putting up his fists while the old guys stood there and laughed.

" Stupid boy" one of them said as the others laughed. One of them stepped forward and stared evily at Dana.

" Oh Dana, its time to go home" The man said cracking his knuckles.

" No, I wont ever go home to you, you will just abuse me some more, well ive had enough of it, im done living with you, im staying with Chris" Dana's voice made the man angry.

" Stupid girl, you will come home" Joey rushed for 1 of them but got punched in the stomach. One of them put him in a full nelson lock and the other punched away at him. One punch in the stomach and one in the face. The other man went over to Dana and grabbed her hair. She began to scream wildly.

" Please let go of my hair" Dana begged, but all it did was make the old man pull even harder.

" Why, so you can run away from me again" The man slapped her and left a red mark across her face.

" No...Dana" Joey said between taking punchs, the man holding him let him go and Joey fell to the ground.

" Joey" Dana said putting her hand to her cheek. Her father picked her up by her hair and smiled.

" Worthless bitch" He punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. The man laughed and the others went along with him.

Without much thought Chris jumped in with a clenched fist and ran for Dana's father. " You leave her alone" Chris jumped in the air and landed his fist in the fathers cheek, causing him to back up and his face turning red. his hand went to his face and his nose began to bleed.

" Who the hell" said one of the other old guys.

" Leave her alone" Chris's eyes burned with fire and he turned to see Dana on the ground, bleeding slightly. " No, you son of a bitch, you hurt her" The father smiled.

" So you must be the boy friend, how sweet" he laughed along with the other 2 guys. Chris clenched his fists and saw joey starting to stand up.

" You asshole... leave... dana... alone" Joey said as the old guy took a punch at him and Joey kneeled down in pain.

Chris ran for the old guy that hit Joey, but Dana's father stopped him, landing a punch in his stomach. Chris bent down from the impact and the old guy countered with a elbow to the back of his neck. Chris kneeled down and growled.

" Heh, thats right bow before me" he picked chris up by hair and threw him to the side. " Some boy friend" he said sarcasticly. The old man walked over to dana who was on her knee's. He kicked her in the stomach and she gasped for air.

" LEAVE HER ALONE" Chris yelled standing up. The old guy turned around and Chris's fist made contact with his face. Chris attacked him with all his rage. Causing him to fall to the ground. Chris was down on his knees gasping for breath. The old man stood back up and smiled.

" Get him" he said to the other 2. They nodded to each other and attacked Chris 2 on 1, they pinned him to the wall and both took shots at him, punching him in the face and stomach. Chris growled, he didnt care about his pain. He had to do everything in his power to protect Dana and nothing was gonna stop him. The father walked back over to dana who was still laying on the ground.

" Worthless slut, just like your mother" He said.

" Dont talk about...Mother like that" Dana said.

" Dont you dare talk back to me" The old man said as he picked her up by the throat.

" I told you too leave her alone, you bring this on your self" Chris elbowed 1 of the old guys in the back of the head causing him to stumble, Chris caught a punch from the other guy and returned with a pick to his stomach then he tossed him aside. Chris ran over to the father with all his rage. You could allmost see his fire burning in his hand. The man turned around and chris got him in the face, causing him to fly over the counter, landing on his head with a sick thud.

" Dana... I will protect...you" Chris fell to his knee's and crawled over to Dana, She was coughing up blood. Chris put his arm over her head and the two other guys came over and kicked Chris's sides repeatidly. Chris gasped for breath and joey finall y got back up but was woozy from the beating he got.

meanwhile outside of Mcdonalds...

A black limo pulled up and Kiaba got out. A angry look on his face.

" Mokuba lets go" Kiaba said calling his brother, a small boy jumped out of the limo.

" Ok big brother" the racket inside caught Kiaba's attention, watching to old guys beat up on someone. He looked over to another figure struggling to stay on his feet. " Wheeler" Kiaba growled at himself and walked inside mokuba behind him. Joey got knocked down again and started to bleed a little.

Kiaba saw chris and growled at himself. " Im gonna hate myself for doing this" Kiaba stepped forward and saw the three men together. " All right boys thats enough"

The three stopped beating on Chris and turned to Kiaba. They all smiled.

" Well well, if it isnt the CEO of Kiaba corp himself" the father said as the others laughed. " Get him" the two men ran for Kaiba but he was ready. Kiaba punched the two men and through them both through the window. The father turned to see his two little buddies gone. " You will pay for this" The father growled then took off out the door. Mokuba walked over to see Chris Joey and Dana laying on the ground. Joey slowly sat up, Chris did two with dana in his arms.

" No...Dana" Chris saw Dana starting to breath and sat up. " Dont worry, he will got whats coming to him"

Chris said wrapping his arms around her.

" No... Chris, its better to just leave him alone" Dana said slowly standing to her feet. Chris helped her stand up.

"I cant belive he treats you like this" Chris said closing his eyes and tears fell down. He quickly opened them back up and saw Kiaba standing there.

" Kaiba" Chris questioned watching the ceo with crossed arms " Thanks" Chris said, he looked over to Joey who was starting to stand up, he wiped himself off and walked over to Chris.

" Hey you ok Chris" Joey asked as he nodded

" Yeah im fine, Dana you ok" Chris asked as she nodded.

" Yeah im ok" Dana said as blood dripped down from her lip. Chris wiped it away with his finger and smiled.

" Whats rich boy doing here" Joey asked as Kaiba glared at him..

" Saving your ass" Kiaba said sarcasticly.

Just then sargent and the others finally appeared and ran over to Chris,

" Whoa, what the hell happened" Dave asked looking at Chris.

" Ran into Dana's father" Chris growled.

" Are you guys ok" John asked as Chris and Dana nodded. Chris looked at his watch. It was 7:15.

" Hey guys we gotta get moving" the others left so it was just Chris and Kaiba standing there.

Kiaba shot Chris a cold glare " Chris, I might have helped you this time, but dont think that it will change anything between us" Kiaba said with a annoyed look.

" Again I say thanks Kaiba, now I need to get going, I suggest you do the same" Chris calmy walked out and Kiaba continued to glare.

" Wonder if he knows" Kiaba asked going up to the counter.

Chris got in the car along with Dana and Joey and took off out of the parking lot.

" Chris" Dana asked as he looked over to her " I want to thank you"

" For what" he questioned.

" For saving me back there, if you werent there i might have been beaten up worse" Dana's hand went to her check from the slap her father gave her. " You didnt have to get yourself involved but you did" Chris shot a smile over to her. " Why" she asked

" Because I love you Dana, I wont let anyone hurt you" Chris said while Dana was looking out the window and closed her eyes. Joey felt left out of the conversation.

" So, what did happen to your mom" Joey asked. Dana sighed.

" She moved away from us, she couldnt stand to be in my fathers grip anymore so she packed up one day and didnt say anything and she left" Dana said as Joey leaned forward in his seat.

" You ever hear from here again" Chris asked, she didnt answer.

" Sorry, but I dont wanna talk about this anymore" said Dana as all three agreed with her. The rest of the trip was quiet. Chris pulled up to the school. all three of them got out, chris took dana's hand and began to walk slowly towards the school. Dana looked over to chris and he looked at her.

" Im sorry about my dad" she said finally. chris smiled.

" No dont be, you dont have to protect him like that anymore, your staying with me now" Chris said as Dana looked up at his sapphire eyes.

" But what about your mom" She asked

" Dont worry about her, she will understand" we walked up to the school and walked in, hearing the sound of racket balls hitting the wall in the gym. Chris took a look inside seeing other people playing.

" I just remembered you and I have a game to play 3rd period for gym" Dana said as chris nodded

" Yeah well beat them, but im more concerned about you, are you ok now" Chris asked her as they both walked into the gym. Mutiple people were staring at them, mostly because of the bruises they got. Chris with that huge cut across his head and dana with a small cut on her cheek.

" Im fine now, im trying to forget all about it" she wanted to let go of the thought of her father but something inside of her wouldnt let go. " We got 10 minutes, wanna play some racket ball" She asked.

Chris was bothered by the way she was so calm, maybe he should drop the thought of the beating too, he thought to himself. Chris's frown turned into a smile with a nod.

" Sure lets play" Chris got a pair of rackets and google's and gave 1 of each to Dana, luckily a game was just being finished up.

" Allright who's our next victims" A voice yelled as Chris stepped up.

" Me and Dana will take you guys on" Chris said putting the googles on his head.

" Very well Evertsen, your on" the kid replied with a cocky smile on his face. That smile made Chris angry. He always did hate people who were too confident, but Chris remained calm.

" Lets do this" Chris yelled. " Well let you guys serve first" Chris said as they both laughed. Dana took her spot next to chris and readyed herself. The kid served and it went straight for Chris, he got himself in a perfect spot to kill shot the ball, with raw power, he killed the ball making a loud thud against the wall.

" Lost serve" another kid yelled as Dana smiled. The kid tossed the ball to Chris and he caught it. He walked over to Dana.

" You wanna serve first" Chris asked her as she nodded. " Ok, remember dont get angry like last time" Chris let out a small laugh.

" Come on lets go" a voice said. Dana nodded again and kissed Chris on the cheek and started to turn all red. Chris walked to the otherside and dana served it high. The bell rang.

" Ah dammit" Chris cursed, everyone put there rackets up and left the gym. Dana smiled and walked over to Chris.

" Oh well, those two are in our gym class third period so well get em then" Dana said as she kissed Chris on the lips and left.

" I'll see you at third period" Chris yelled as Dana walked off. Chris walked upstairs and into his first period ecology class. Everyone gasped as he entered the room. " What" Chris asked them all. They were all looking at his forehead. " Oh the cut" Chris thought to himself.

" Thats a nice scratch on your head man, the hell happened to you" a kid said. "Couldnt tell them i got beat up " He thought to himself.

" Hurt myself leaving school yesterday" Chris said swiftly, he took his seat next to Joey. Chris sighed and looked down to his lap.

" Something wrong man" Joey asked in concern.

" Just worried about Dana" Chris said with a deepend voice. The period flew by fast and soon it was third period. Chris walked down to the gym and met up with Dana.

" Hey Dana" Chris said, she didnt say anything, She just stood there saying nothing. " Dana", no response

" Huh, oh sorry"

" You were thinking about your dad again werent you" Chris asked her, she looked up into his eyes.

" Yeah, its so hard not to think about him" Chris kissed her gently on the lips and lost her train of thought. he pulled away from her and smiled to her.

" Well dont, you dont have to care for him anymore" Chris looked deep into her eyes and lost himself in them .

" Yeah but I cant stop feeling hes not gonna stop coming after me" Dana said with tears streaming down her face. Chris rubbed them away with his thumb and smiled.

" If he does come after you, hell have to deal with me" Dana was silent " Now go get changed we got a match coming up" Dana walked to the other side of the gym.

They both won there game and soon it was lunch time, time for our little chat. Everyone sat quietly eating there lunch for the first five minutes. Sargent cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

" Now , its time to finish our little talk we were having on the phone, now it seems that dave john chris and me, have had a encounter with some sort of dark figure, well this is what our figure said, he said that they were gonna claim the soul of both chris and kiaba then the town would be ripped apart and ruled by this master guy" Chris clenched his fist.

" His name is Legion" Chris said angerly. Everyone turned to him.

" Well it wasnt exactly a encounter but it was a dream, I was at this werid temple and these guys in black hoods, they were chanting something and then this Legion guy comes out and says that hes sending his hunters to get us" Chris pounded his fist on the table, Joey put his hands on the table.

" How long we got until they show" Joey asked.

" We got a week until they show" Chris said and everyone gasped. " 2 weeks at the most"

" Thats barely enough time for us to get ready for em" John said " Dammit"

Dana was lost in thought, she was thinking about last night when that dark figure came to her and told her about Maria. " Who is this Maria? Who are the servants? Who am i" she asked herself over and over. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on at the table, she was in a trance of her own.

"Were gonna need some help on this" Dave said, Chris sparked a idea but dont know if it would work or not.

" Kiaba..." Chris said allowed. " I dont know if hell help us or not"

" Its worth a try, Kiaba is the second top rank duelist in the world, only second to Chris" Sargent said as Chris gave him a cold stare.

" I could care less about that dam title, I got more important things too worry about now, like these hunters for example" Chris looked over to Dana who was still in her trance like state. " Dana, you ok" her arms were crossed and she was staring under the table. She snapped out of her trance like state and started looking around the table.

" Sorry was just thinking about something" she said nervously. Chris sighed, he was too worried about her, he thought he was gonna worry himself to death.

" Its no problem Dana, remember we have 1 week to prepare, and dont worry about Kaiba, ill persuade him somehow" Chris said as the bell rang. The school day was over fast and chris met Dana downstairs by the gym, Joey was there too.

" Hey Chris, mind if I go over to your house for a bit, im kinda bored anyway" Joey asked.

" Sure I dont mind" " Dammit, there goes my chance for being alone with Dana" Chris thought to himself. All three walked outside, got in the car and drove off. All of them were quiet until they heard a cell phone go off, it was Chris's.

" Dammit" He cursed picking up the phone.

" Hello... oh hi mom... yeah were fine, im on my way home and im bringing Joey and Dana with me, that ok?...k thanks mom" Dana looked over to Chris and whispered somwthing to him.

"Ask her" She said.

" Listen mom we got a bit of a situation on our hands, we had a little encounter with dana's dad and well she told me she doesnt want to see her dad anymore... well uhhh, lets just say shes a bit stubburn... well she needs a place to stay for about a week so, is our place ok... ok cool, thanks mom" Chris hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

" Well, what did she say" she asked.

" She said you can stay as long as you want" Chris said happily.

" Thanks Chris, your a real life savor" She said closing her eyes. Chris smiled.

" Hey dont worry about it, ill always look out for ya" Chris pulled into the driveway and parked the car. All three got out again and got inside the house. Chris grabbed a few soda's and they all sat out in the living room watching t.v. for a bit. Dana fell asleep in chris's arms, Joey was napping on the coach.

" Hey Joe" Chris asked.

" Yeah"

" Just to let you know, my mom is lettin you stay over too so you dont need a ride after all".

" Hey thanks Chris" Joey got up and used the bathroom.

4 hours later it was bed time. Chris was finishing up a game of everquest. Saying bye to everyone online. Dana sitting by his side.

" I'll go brush my teeth" Dana said as Chris turned off his game.

" Ok" he replied. She left the room and Chris switched to a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. Joey walked by the hall going to the room across from Chris's.

" Night joe" Chris said.

" Night Chris" Joey said walking in the room closing the door. Chris set down his duel disk and deck on the desk next to him. Chris sighed, remembering his dream. " I'll need everyone's help, even Kaiba's" Chris said to himself. Dana walked back into the room and saw Chris leaning on the desk, growling at himself.

" Something wrong Chris" her sweet low pitched voice got Chris's attention.

" Been thinking about Legion all day, and...you" Chris said hesitant with the last part of his sentence.

" Ive been worried about you too" she said and Chris looked confused. He walked over to her, staring into her blue eyes, and she looking into his sapphire eyes. tears ran down her cheek and Chris watched them fall to the ground. Chris grabbed Dana's shoulders and looked deeper into her eyes.

" Whats wrong" Chris asked her rubbing tears from her eyes.

" Its just that" her eyes started to swell " After today, you know my dad is going to come after you, the next time you meet him, he might kill you, and after hes done with you he will" Dana paused and Chris inturuppted.

" Thats never going to happen, he wont get any where near us, and if he does he wont make it past me, dont worry about him, you wont be seeing him any time soon, and from what kiaba did to him earlier i dought hell try anything soon, if anything hed get revenge on Kiaba" Chris said as he rubbed tears form her eyes.

" Chris, I love you and I dont wanna see anything happen to you" Dana said as Chris got closer to her. He put his hands on her cheeks and moved closer to her lips.

" Dana, I love you too, with all my heart" Chris kissed her gently on her lips and wrapped his hands around her waist. They both closed there eyes and she put her hands around his neck. Dana and Chris backed up and Dana gasped as she tripped over something and she fell down on her back, it was the bed. Chris got on top of her panting form and began to kiss her neck. She moaned quietly as Chris's mouth went slowly down her neck, sending chivers down her spine. She wrapped her hands around his waist and started moving her hands up and down on his sides. Chris stopped kissing her neck and moved to her lips and started to fill her mouth with his tougue. She didnt resist it, but she welcomed it. Chris moved his hands to her sides and started to masage her sides. She moaned and began to breath heavily. Chris's tougue was still in her mouth and chris pulled away from her mouth. He looked into her eyes and she did the same.

" I love you Dana" Chris said running a hand through her hair. The tears in her eyes were gone and she was letting her pain go away as he continued back on her neck. She moaned again loudly, Chris didnt care about how loud it was, all he cared about was her.

Joey opened his eyes and heard the moans from someone next door. Joey smiled in his mind and rolled to his side. " Those two really are in love" Joey said and closed his eyes again.

Chris moved his hands back to her waist and moved them up and down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. His mouth went back to hers as she moaned again. His hands left her sides and slowly made there way up Dana's shirt. Dana felt her eyes swell up with tears again and started to remember a bad memmory of her father, abusing her one night, then he took it a step further and started to rape her. The memory faded with tears streaming down her cheek.

" Please...dont" Dana pleaded and Chris removed his hand from her shirt and got off of her. She started to breath heavily as her heart rate went back down to normal.

"Dana, im sorry" Chris said mentally kicking himself again. " I wont force you to do anything"

Dana sat up gripping her chest as if she tried to grab her heart and pull it out. She felt herself melt right there, she looked up to chris who was still looking into her eyes.

" sorry Chris, its just that...another painfull memory" she burst into tears and fell into his arms. He hugged her and started to wrap some of her hair around his finger.

" Its ok, I understand, its hard to let go of painfull memorys, I should know" Chris said as Dana pulled herself away. She laid down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. " Good night" Chris whispered in her ear as he turned off the lights and got in the bed. Covering themselves with sheets and Chris went to sleep.


	7. Old Memories Die Hard

It was morning, Dana yawned and got up, thinking about last night. She felt her head pains return and her hand went to head, her pain quickly vanished and chris began to wake up. Chris looked over to Dana as she turned to look at him.

" Morning Dana" she walked over to Chris and kissed him on the cheek. Dana walked back towards the door.

" Wait Dana" she wanted to leave but Chris's voice stopped her. " Your not mad at what happened last night are you" she turned around and smiled.

" Of course not, im just gonna take a shower" she said then she walked out the door and slowly closed it. Chris sighed and slammed his head into the pillow.

" She is mad at me" Chris said to himself. " Im so stupid, trying to take advantage of someone who is in pain" Chris pounded his fist into the mattress. " I wont force her to do anything" Chris said getting out of bed.

He removed his sweat pants and long sleeved shirt, only thing on him was a pair of boxers and black socks. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans and another long sleeved shirt. He sat down on the bed and growled at himself, looking down at the puzzle. " Dammit only got a week till they show up, phyiscally im ready, but not mentally", his brain was thinking about a million things at once, unable to focus on just one thing.

Chris knew what he had to do today, he needed to get in touch with Kaiba and enlist his help. " Not gonna be easy" Chris thought to himself. He picked up his deck and slid it in his pocket. Both his parents were gone on a business trip so he had the house to himself for a few days. He sighed and looked out the window, remembering what happened last night.

" Please...dont" Dana's voice echoed in his mind.

" Shes been through so much... I love her so much, but I feel so powerless" He made a fist and punched the wall as hard as he could, grunting from the pain and removing his hand from the hole in the wall. " Its her dad, she's so scared of him" He said looking at his bleeding knuckles. " I said that I unerstand her pain, but what i went through, is nothing compared to what she went through, if her dad is scaring her so much, maybe I need to take him out of the picture" He rubbed the blood off his hand on a piece of clothing he hasnt wore in awhile.

" But I understand, I wont force her into doing anything that she doesnt feel comfortable with, I dont want her to feel any more pain, one day she will leave the thought of her father behind" Chris pushed the thought to the back of his head and walked out the door, seeing Joey in the other room still sleeping. The shower was running in the bathroom and Chris walked by, heading to the kitchen and started to make some eggs.

Dana was letting the hot water hit every part of her body, she ran her hands through her wet hair and put her head under the streams of water, she sighed and put her hands against the wall, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she remembered last night.

" I love you dana" Chris said gently pecking at her neck as she moaned. His hands went slowly up her shirt and her eyes filled with tears, remembering her father.

" Please...dont" She said rubbing tears from her eyes and chris got off her.

Back in the shower Dana lowered her head and felt the streams of hot water drip down her face. She pounded at the wall quietly and clenched her teeth.

" Chris...I do love you its just that...im not ready yet" She addmitted to herself. She turned the water off and dried herself off, she put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue tank top. She wrapped the towel in her blonde hair and kept it there. Dana walked out of the bathroom and into the kicthen, seeing Chris making a pot of coffie. She turned his head to face her with her wet hand and kissed him on the lips then gently pulled away saying "Good morning"

" Feeling better now" Chris asked in a deepend voice.

" Yeah I do, thanks" she said fixing up a cup of coffie and pouring in the milk, she walked over to the table and sat down, taking a sip of the hot coffee. Chris watched her the whole time.

" You ok" He asked scraping a couple eggs on a plate.

" Yeah im fine" Her voice was filled with pain, she wasnt allright, she was thinking about something.

" Your not thinking about what almost happened last night are you" Chris asked her.

" Well...sort of" She said hesitantly, she put her head on the table and sighed.

" Man she's so depressed, I had to open my mouth about last night" Chris thought to himself.

" Surprised joey isnt up yet" Dana said. Chris smiled at her.

" Yeah its not like him to be asleep while someone is cooking" Dana's eyes grew wide and her heart beat began to beat faster.

" You dont think that he heard us last night, do you" Chris's eyes grew wide also.

" Oh boy, if he did, he's gonna tell everyone" Chris walked over and gave Dana a plate of eggs. She smiled happily and Chris nearly melted.

" This looks nice, thank you Chris" Dana replied, Joey walked out into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. " Hey Joey" Dana said.

" Morning Joe" Chris said walking over to the stove.

" Morning you guys, so you guys have a nice night together" As Joey said that Chris and Dana froze in there place. Sweat running down both there necks.

" Yeah...it was nice" Chris said nervously.

" Joey you dont think that we" Dana said as Joey finished.

" Well, I heard you two making noise last night so I figured" Joey left the sentence hanging.

" Joey, we didnt do it, if thats what your thinking" Chris said finishing Joeys sentence. Dana sighed in relief.

" Well any way its good to wait, dont you guys think your moving a bit fast" Joey questioned with a grin.

" We have been going out for five months now, can we just drop this subject" Chris asked, they both nodded. " Joe, take a seat got another thing off eggs here" Joey sat at the table oppoisite side of Dana. Chris walked over to Joey handing him a plate of eggs.

" Thanks man" Joey said, Chris walked over to the stove and turned it off.

" Not gonna eat hun" Dana questioned.

" Na, not that hungry" Chris replied.

" Wow, Chris this is really good" Joey said stuffing his mouth full. Dana backed away from the table and Chris backed far away as he could. Joey looked up, food hanging out his mouth " Something wrong guys" Joey said.

" Disgusting, dont have to eat like a animal you know" Dana said, Chris laughed.

" Let me know if you guys need anything else" Chris turned on the computer and sat down.

" How about some more eggs" yelled Joey as Chris sighed.

" Sorry Joe, no more eggs left" Chris smiled evily, imagining the expression on joeys face. " Pop tarts in the pantry if your interested"

Chris opened up windows media player and Joey was going through the pantry, Dana still staring at him oddly. " Hey, I found em" Joey ripped the box apart and took two packages of pop tarts and ran to the living room and sat on the couch. Chris laughing in his mind. Dana left in the kitchen with confusion.

" Uhhh ok" Dana continued eating as Chris was looking for music on media player. He found some songs by linkin park and decided to play one. He turned the speakers on and the song began to play.

" Crawling in my skin" Chris clicked out of media player to use the internet, while the music played.

" Hey Chris, what are you up to" Dana asked as she put her plate in the sink, walked over to Chris and wrapped her hands around his neck.

" Well, I fugured id screw with Kaiba before I asked him for help" Chris grinned evily. The smile scared Dana slightly.

" What are you gonna do, Kaiba isnt the type to mess around with" Dana said as Chris looked up Kaiba corp.

" Dont worry, im not gonna buy out his company" Chris and Joey laughed " Like I ever could"

" Then what are you gonna do" she asked.

" Im gonna screw around with his computers a bit" Chris typed in something and a large network of computers appeared on the screen.

" Your not gonna send him a virus are you" Dana asked gripping Chris's neck even harder.

" Na, not gonna do anything that drastic, im gonna shut down his computers" Chris typed in something and hit enter, and turned around in the chair.

" How can you do that from here" Dana questioned.

" Its not that hard really, Kaiba's system is easy to hack, a two year old could do it" Chris and Dana laughed and Joey walked over to look at the moniter.

Back at kaiba corp...

Kaiba was once again checking out on his latest project. " Good, it should be ready to ship today" A small smile crept on Kaiba's face as he said that. Then the power went off. Kaiba stood up with fire in his eyes, about to burst into anger from the power going out. He picked up the phone and started to dial some numbers. " The hell happened to the computers" Kaiba hissed.

" Someone shut them down sir" Someone said.

" Get them back on now, and find who did this" Kaiba slammed the phone on the reciever allmost breaking the phone in half. Kaiba walked over to the window and began to think. " I think I know who did this, Evertsen"

Chris Joey and Dana laughed seeing multiple computers turn off on a diagram of Kaiba corporation.

" Kaiba's pissed by now" Joey said in between laughs. Dana sat on Chris's knee and leaned back on Chris's chest. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently on her neck. She sighed deeply and looked at the moniter.

" Something wrong" Chris asked whispering in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

" No im fine, its just that...my father" Dana stopped, leaving the sentence unfinished. Chris moved his hands to her hair.

" Dont worry about him, there's no need to live in fear of him anymore" Chris said as Dana smiled in the back of her mind.

" Yeah dont worry about that creep, hes not gonna bug you no more" Joey said walking over to the window " Well what do you say we get outta here, you know, go to walmart or something, I hear a small tournament is going on, Sargent told me on the phone, saying hed meet up with us later, well how about it" Joey asked, Dana looked over to Chris and smiled. Chris closed his eyes and nodded.

" Ok, well go, I need more practice before the servants get here, only a week left" Dana got off of him and Chris got up. " well, shall we go now" Chris asked, they both nodded.

" Yeah lets go, I improved my deck a little and id like to test it out" Dana said strapping on a duel disk.

" Yeah I do too" Joey said " hey, think Kaiba will be there"

Chris sighed. " Dont count on it, he never did like watching other people play".

Dana walked outside and Chris stared at her the whole time. He thought about stopping her but let it go. She closed the door behind her and began to pant wildly, her eyes grew white and her hand went to her head, her pain coming back to her. She stood back up with a blank look on her face. Visions appeared before her. It was a battle field, a war of some sort. Bodys covered the ground.

" What is this" She thought, a strange figure caught her eye and she looked at it. It was a young girl about the same age as Dana. She had a pair of twin swords and was fighting to stay alive. She had black hair and green eyes, wearing skin tight shorts and a white shirt that was smeared in blood. After she stopped getting attacked she fell to the ground breathing heavily, the swords making a loud clash as they hit the ground. The vision faded and a new one appeared.

Dana was in a black room, she saw nothing in the distance. She started to run screaming Chris's name everywhere.

" Chris, are you there" She yelled while running.

" He is not here, but I am" a voice echoed in the room. Dana turned to see where it came from.

" Where are you" Dana asked, she heard foot steps approch her as she turned to see a girl with black hair and green eyes, wearing skin tight shorts and a blood smeared shirt. She stared at Dana coldly, making Dana look down to the floor. " Who are you" Dana asked.

" You will not be able to contain me inside your mind forever, I havent accomplished so much, just to be stuck in your feeble mind forever, I will emerge again, someday and then your little friends will belong to me, even that Chris Evertsen you seem to love so much" Her voice was cold and harsh.

" No, you leave them alone" Dana yelled at her.

" Your friends are alive for now but when I emerge I wont hesitate to kill them" She turned and started to walk away.

" I will never let you harm Chris" Dana said bursting into tears.

" We shall see" The figure dissapeared and Dana was left alone in the darkness.

"Dana...come on snap out of it" Chris was shaking her a bit, she still had a blank look on her face.

" Hello Dana" Joey waved a hand in front of her face " I dont know man, day dreaming or sumtin"

" This will work" Chris kissed her gently on her lips and she closed her eyes slowly. Not realizing what was going on at the moment. She moved her hand to Chris's cheek and he pulled away. " You ok" Chris asked

" Yeah, guess I just...day dreamed" She removed her hand from his cheek and put it against her head. " Shall we go" She questioned and got in the car, leaving Joey and Chris baffeled.

" I dont know, she seems fine now" Joey got in the car and Chris did too. He started the car and drove off. Joey looked through his deck, making any neccessary changes that he might need to make. Dana sat quietly the whole ride. Chris would take quick glance's at her but his eyes would soon go back to the road. The puzzle around his neck began to glow a bright yellow, The millenium symbol appeared on his forehead, Chris grew serious looking all around him.

" hmmmm" Chris mumbled to himself.

" Whats going on Chris" Joey leaned out of his seat sticking his head up towards Dana.

" Not sure" Chris said as his muscles tightend. Chris looked in the mirror and saw a mini van behind him driving fast " We got company" The van rammed in the back of the car sending Joey back to his seat. All there hearts began to beat fast. Hearing some guys laugh behind them.

" Son of a bitch" Joey cursed rolling down his window and looking in the back of him, to see a black van with three old guys in it, one was Dana's father. " Dammit, hes back guys" Joey said putting his head back in the car.

" Let me guess its..."

" Dana's father" Joey finished Chris's sentence, the van rammed hard against the back of the car and Chris stuggled to maintain control.

" No..." Dana whispered sliding down her seat. They felt another hard ram, Chris almost banging his head on the steering wheel again. Chris clenched his teeth and the puzzle grew brighter, and Chris grew more serious.

" Im ending this, right now" chris stepped on the gas and headed straight for the walmart parking lot. The mini van right behind them. " Dana im sorry but this must stop here and now, even if I have to kill this guy". Dana's eyes grew wide and the car stopped. Chris and Joey got out first. " I got a idea follow me" Chris took Dana's hand and ran for the door's, Joey behind him.

The man in the drivers seat smiled and stopped the car, watching the three run in the store. " Heh, we got em this time" all three got out and cracked there knuckles and began to walk towards the store.

Chris ran inside, still tugging on Dana's arm, about ready to come out of its socket.

" Stand clear, move it people" Joey said going through countless people. The millenium symbol still on chris's head, he took this oppertunity to try and hide Dana from site. He looked in all direction's.

" Dana down there" They both walked over to the carts and Dana ducted behind them. " Please stay here, dont get invovled no matter what, understand" His voice sounded different now, but it sounded like he could be trusted. It's as if he is a whole different person when he has that symbol on his head. He's more serious, Dana nodded in approval.

" Ok" She said.

" Dont worry I wont let anything happen to you, ill handle this" Chris said rubbing her shoulder.

" Where are those bastards" a voice said.

" Stay quiet" Chris said, he stood back up.

" Hey look its the blonde boy" one of them pointed to Joey. He growled and put his fists up ready to attack. The three guys laughed.

" Look, he's actually gonna fight all three of us, well lets not disappoint him" Another of the men said. Chris appeared in front of Joey, taking a few more steps forward.

" Well well well, if it isnt the boy friend, you up to another beating" The father smiled pulling out a switch blade. Chris grew even more serious. " Heh, whats that on your forhead" he asked staring at Chris.

" Its something you could never understand, what do you freaks want" Chris put himself in a defence stance.

" Well, I came to get my little runaway slut and bring her home" The three laughed and Chris growled.

" Dont you ever call her a slut, scum like you shouldnt even be allowed to have children in there house, people like you make me sick" Chris clenched his fist and the fathers two hench men looked ready to attack.

" Im guessing you wont tell me where she is then" he said twirling the blade in his hand.

" No, she doesnt want to stay with you anymore, all you do is abuse her, she is far better off without you in her life, so why dont you just beat it before you hurt yourself with that knife of your's" Chris grew angry and clenched his fist even harder. The father clenched his teeth.

" Ok that does it, your dead, leave him hes mine" The two others nodded and took a few steps back.

" Have it your way" The man rushed Chris and swung down with the knife, Chris dodgeing with ease. " You missed" The man growled and tried to stab Chris, but swung the dagger poorly. " Missed again" The man grew more angry and tried multiple stabs, he was letting his anger take control of him, making his stabs poor.

" Stop it now, your letting your anger get the best of you, you cant beat me like that" Chris dodged every one of his stabs and the father began to grow tired, breathing hard.

Dana could tell Chris had the upper hand, she knew Chris could kill him at any given moment. Her eyes swelled with tears and she stood up. " Both of you stop" Dana yelled.

" Well if it isnt the slut" Chris got angry and punched him in the face, he fell to the ground bleeding.

" I told you, dont call her that" Chris backed up a few steps and smiled " Go back to where you came from, your no match for me"

The old man growled then looked over at dana and smiled sickly.

" You dont even diserve to look at her, get lost" Chris pointed towards the door.

" Actually I got a better idea, how about we duel for her" The father said smiling sickly.

" Sorry, but I wont risk Dana over a stupid game" Chris said, but Dana stepped forward a few steps.

" Then your afraid you will lose to me" the man smiled.

" No he wont duel you, I will instead" Dana said loading her deck in the duel disk. Chris's eyes grew wide with concern.

" No Dana dont, there's way too much riding on this duel" Chris yelled.

" I know, but if I win, this means that he will stay out of my life forever, I want to forget about my father but something inside of me wont, he may be physicly stronger then me, but not mentally and ill prove it, do you agree father" she yelled at him. The man smiled.

" Fine ill duel you instead, if I lose you can stay with Chris, but if I win" Chris didnt like what was about to come out of his mouth. " You will come back with me, and you will be my bitch forever, doing whatever my little heart disires until I die"

" You son of a bitch" Chris yelled at him and tried to rush for him but Joey stopped him.

" I agree" Dana said seriously, the father smiled.

" No...Dana...You cant if this guy wins hell get you, and do you honestly think ill forgive myself if you lose, no I wont, ill spend the rest of my life feeling sorry for you, do you want that" Chris said as Joey let him go.

" Dont forget the flip side to that coin, if I win he will be out of my life forever, so I got nothing to lose" She said.

" No...you got everything to lose, you lose, I lose" Chris said as the old guy smiled putting on a duel disk and sliding his deck in the duel disk.

" Duel" they both annouced as there points rose too 8000.

" Dana you must win this, or ill never get a chance to see you ever again" Chris thought to himself as they drew there first five cards.


	8. Duel To Forget

Both stared each other down, Dana stared into her fathers blue eyes while he looked back at hers.

"I'll enjoy torturing you for the rest of my life" The man licked his lips sickly. Chris stepped up, tears almost going down his cheeks.

"Dana" Chris said, she turned to look at him "Please reconsider, I dont want you to lose this match, there is too much riding on this duel, please let me take your place" Chris begged. Dana shook her head no.

"Sorry Chris, but I have to do this on my own, you have looked after me for two months, now its my turn to look after myself, I am sick and tired of being abused by my father, so please let me do this" Dana said, Chris looking into her eyes. It was as if Chris was looking into her soul and feeling the pain shes been through her entire life. Chris smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ok, I'll stay out of this, whatever you do, dont lose this match" Dana smiled "Dont lose, im rooting for you" Chris took a few steps back and decided not to interfer anymore in this family fued.

"Thank you Chris and I will win" Dana said looking back at her father. He smiled.

"Heh, you have no idea what I have instore for you" He said.

"Save it, who will go first" Dana yelled.

"I'll let the slut go first" The father smiled and Chris grew angry.

"Man, to think this is her own father" Joey said seeing Chris clench a fist, blood dripping down his hands.

"Dont listen to him Dana" Chris said as Dana drew a card and looked at it, she turned to see Chris and smiled, he nodded.

"Ok father, lets see you handle this, first I lay this face down, then I summon harpies brother in attack mode" (1800/800) A human like creature appeared on the field with black hair, with sharp claws and yellow eyes. " Thats all for now" She said watching her father draw a card.

"I'll play this in defence and end my turn" Dana smiled.

"You wont beat me if you play defence, my move" Dana drew a card and smiled "I summon cyber harpie in attack mode" (1800/1000) A female harpie appeared onthe field with purple armor covering her, situating itself next to the other harpie. It let out a small roar and dana's father looked into the eyes of the harpie's.

"Heh, it takes more then montsres to win a duel" He said as Dana smiled back.

"For once I agree with you" Dana addmited to herself. "Now harpie's brother attack his defence card" The creature flew over to the monster and slashed it in half, revealing mask of darkness (900/400) . Dana looked confused as she saw it. " Why did he put that out, he doesnt have any traps in his graveyard"

"That doesnt make sence" Joey turned to chris "He just wasted a very useful card, with it he could bring a trap card from his graveyard, but sence he didnt use any he wasted it" Chris crossed his arms.

"Maybe he didnt have anything to protect his points, so he probably didnt have a choice" Joey said as Chris nodded.

"Maybe, but still he wasted it"

"Cyber harpie attack his lifepoints directly" Dana yelled as the female creature flew over to him and slashed at him, he growled as his points went down to 6200. "I end my turn" She announced as he smiled.

"About time" he said drawing his card. " I'll play this in defence mode and end my turn" He said again. Dana opened her mouth with a confuse look again.

"If he plays defence the entire match hell lose, whats he thinking" Joey said turning to Chris.

"Its a strategy of some sort, it feels oddly familar to me" Chris said

"My move" Dana drew a card. "Now harpies brother attack his defence card" The harpie flew over and cut the card in half revealing a simple zombie card, dragon zombie (1600/0). Joey Dana and Chris gasped seeing the card get destroyed.

"Thats a noob card" Joey pointed out.

"hmmmm she sent two monsters too the graveyard and he hasnt put up a fight. Strategy feels so familar to me"

"Cyber Harpie attack him directly" Dana yelled and the female harpie flew over and slashed at him, reducing his points to 4400, putting up his arms from the flying debree. "I end my turn" Dana yelled staring at her father with eyes of determination.

"My move, foolish girl" The man drew his card and smiled "Once again I'll play defence and end my turn"

"What a joke, my move" Dana drew a card and didnt look at it. "Harpies brother attack his face down card" The creature slashed at it revealing a giant orc. (2200/0)

"He must not know how to play" Joey grinned "She's got this all wrapped up"

"Im not so sure about that joe" Chris grew serious again "It's way too easy, I dont think he would just lose on purpose"

"Cyber go straight for his lifepoints" The creature smiled and slashed at his chest, he growled watching his points drop to 2600. "I end my turn"

The man smiled as he drew his card. "Seems I made things too easy for you daughter, I'll remove those three cards from the game" He said removing the cards from his graveyard.

"What are you doing" Dana yelled at him.

"Oh shit, I knew it, hes gonna play dark necrofear" Chris said as Dana gasped.

"Now I play dark necrofear" He said slapping the card on the disk. A purple liquid appeared on the field and made its way in front of Dana's father. The liquid began to take form, revealing a blue doll like creature, it had yellow piercing eyes and stared directly at Dana. (2200/2800)

"I kinda figured it was too easy" Dana growled looking back at the creature.

"Im not too worried, Dana's points are still higher then his" Joey said, Chris took a few steps forward.

"Points arent everything" Chris replied.

"Dark necrofear attack her cyber harpie" The creatures eyes glew bright yellow and shot beams at the harpie, destroying it, leaving Dana with 7600. " I'll lay this face down and end my turn" He annouced. Dana drew her card and smiled.

"I'll equip this card to my monster, rose whip, it gives my monster an extra 500 attack points, so goodbye to your necrofear" Dana yelled watching the monster snap its whip to the ground. her father didnt look worried at all. She knew what necrofears ability was but in order to win she needs to attack. "Attack with rose whip" Dana yelled.

"No dont do it... hell gain control of your monster" Joey yelled.

"No, she should attack" Chris said as Joey turned his head to Chris. "In order to win she needs to attack right away, take him down" Chris said. The monster attacked necrofear, sending it to the graveyard and reducing her fathers points to 2500. He smiled evily.

"Foolish girl, you activated my monsters special ability, It allows me to take control of your harpie" The harpie wondered over to his side of the field and stared at Dana.

"You think i dont know that, I reveal rescue operation" Dana flipped up her trap and Dana's father gasped. "This trap lets me take back control of my harpie" The trap disappeared and the harpie was back under Dana's control. " I'll place this face down and end my turn" She yelled.

"I'll teach you a lesson you slut" He drew his card and smiled. "I activate snatch steal" He put the card on the disk and all three gasped.

"Dammit, that lets him take control of Dana's monster" Chris clenched his fist.

"that's right, so come to me harpies brother" The monster went back to his field and smiled "You got nothing defending you, daughter" He taunted as Dana grew angry. "I summon la jinn in attack mode" (1800/1000) A green genie appeared on the field and crossed its arms. "Now attack her points directly" The harpie used its whip and struck Dana, while la jinn shot a blast of energy from its mouth, Dana screamed in pain and started to pant, points down to 3500.

"Dana, you ok" Chris yelled almost stepping in.

"Yeah im fine, my move" Dana said drawing a card. "I'll place this in defence mode and end my turn" Dana's points rose to 4500, due to snatch steals other effect.

"My move" He drew his card. "La jinn attack her face down monster" He pointed, the monster spat out a black stream of energy and destroyed Dana's monster. "Now go for her lifepoints" The harpie slashed at her, reducing her points to 2200. " I end my turn" He announced.

Dana drew a card and growled. "I summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn" Dana said as her points rose to 3200.

"Seems like you got nothing left to fight with, so allow me to end this duel now" The man smiled as Dana gasped.

"No...we cant let this guy win" Joey growled.

"Now la jinn attack" The genie spat out black energy and destroyed Dana's card. "Now attack her life points directly" The harpie flew over to her and slashed at her, reducing her points to 900, Dana went crashing to her knee's.

"Oh no Dana" Chris's millenuim puzzle grew bright and looked at Dana's motionless form, the symbol once again appeared on Chris's head and ran over to her before she collasped. The father smiled sickly.

"The girl is too weak, that probably knocked her out" The man said, Chris still staring at her, shaking her a bit to wake her up.

"Dana, come on wake up, if you dont wake up you will lose" Her eyes started to slowly open, and she breathed heavily. "That's it"

"Seems like the slut still has some fight left in her, I end my turn" Dana's points rose to 1900. "This is your last turn, so hurry up and draw. After I win this I know exactly what ill have you do first"

"Your sick" Chris yelled as the man still smiled.

"Lets end this, go foolish girl" Dana began to stand up and looked at her cards. It seemed hopeless to her, she knew she needed to draw something good or else it would be over for her. Her life would end and she would act like a slave to her father.

"You realize your about to lose this duel, dont you" A voice in her mind said. It was her, the girl from the visions she has earlier. "Let me take control so we can win" Dana was struggling inside her mind to contain the girl, making sure she doesnt get control of her.

"No I can win this without your help" Dana thought in her mind, talking to the girl.

"Dont be follish, if you dont let me take control you will lose and be a slave to your father, I personaly dont want that to happen to you" The girl voice seemed almost harsh but kind at the same time. Like a spirit keeping watch over her. Dana thought about letting the spirit take control, but the thought of Chris entered her mind.

"Would he still love me" She thought to herself.

"Who cares about him, all that matters is winning this, now let me out" The voice yelled.

"No, the reason im in this is because of Chris, im not gonna throw away what we have together because...I LOVE HIM" Dana said letting tears flow through her. The voice growled and got pushed back into Dana's mind.

"This duel is not over, watch me win" Dana drew a card, looked at it and smiled. "Now i play the magic card dark hole, it destroys all monster on the field" A black vortex appeared on the field and sucked in the monsters on her fathers side of the field. The vortex grew smaller and took his monsters with it. "You got nothing defending yourself, father" Dana smiled. "I summon cyber harpie to the field" Another harpie appeared on the field. "Attack his life points directly" The creature flew over to him and slashed at him, reducing his points to 700. He growled and clencheed his fist.

"This isnt over yet" He drew a card and looked at it. " I reveal my face down card, raigeki break"

"Oh no" Chris thought to himself.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any card on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your harpie" A hand appeared on the field and pointed at the harpie with its index finger. Lightning shot out and the harpie vanished, along with the hand. "Now i summon gearfried the iron knight (1800/1600) A black knight in black armor appeared with a blade attached to its right arm and had red eyes. "Attack my daughter directly would you" The monster ran over to her and slashed her with its blade, she growled as her points dropped to 100. "I'll end my turn" Dana drew her card.

"I must say its pretty hopeless for you, you only have 100 points left which means I'll win this in my next turn. Why not surrender now and save yourself from getting attacked again" He taunted.

"No never give up" Chris yelled from the sidelines. Everyone turned to look at him. "You can still win this duel, im not saying its gonna be easy but you can find a way to end this match. Belive in your self and you can win, dont forget what will happen if you lose but if you win, you will be free from your fathers grip forever. If you just give up all that is gone, your life, your future, your dreams, everything. I dont want to see that happen to you and I know you dont wanna see it either. So draw your card and win this match" Chris's voice had insipered Dana to win.

"Thanks Chris, I wont give up, if I do I'll be giving up on myself" Dana looked at the card and gasped.

"Disappointed in your draw" The father smiled.

"No, im actually quite pleased, cause now I activate monster reborn, to bring back cyber harpie" The harpie reappeared on the field. " Next I'll sacrifice it to summon summoned skull" The cyber harpie exploaded and a fiend monster took its place. It was purple with a wings on its back, it let out a cat like hiss and electricity went throught its body. Chris smiled.

"Looks like she won" Chris said.

"Sorry father, but this is the last time you will get too see me ever again, summoned skull, lightning strike" the skull shot lightning at gearfried and it slowly disovled, reducing his points to zero. The fathers jaw dropped watching his points slowly dropping to zero.

"No" He Grumbled to himself. " How could iI lose" dana went back to her knee's and began to breath again heavily, Chris was at her side.

"You did it Dana, your free from your fathers grip. You can now live your life as you want" Chris kissed her gently on her lips and pulled away from her to see her bright smile.

"I did it, didnt I" Chris nodded " It's all thanks to you Chris" She said, Chris helped her stand up.

"But I didnt do anything, you beat him by yourself" Chris held her hand.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thats not true, you told me to never give up no matter how hard it got out there, if it wasn't for you I would have given up that turn, but you told me what would have happened if I lost. My life would be over, and I didnt want that so I kept fighting and won, so thank you" she said closing her eyes.

"Yes, you did win, he wont ever bother you again" Chris looked over to Dana's dad. "You lost, so beat it"

He stood there silent for a few moments and smiled " No" he whispered. "I dont have to listen to a bunch of kids" He took out the dagger and charged for Chris.

Chris looked into Dana's eyes in a way to say sorry for doing this, but it must be done. "Sorry Dana, but this guy will not give up" Chris said looking down to her. She smiled.

Chris held his hand up in front of him and black magic errupted from his hand, sending them flying at Dana's father. He froze as the magic hit him, he screamed in agony and dissappeared from sight, the black magic going back into Chris and vanished, along with the millenuim symbol, Chris went back to normal.

The two henchmen looked on in fear "Lets get outta here, this guys not human" The two took off. Joey smiled and walked over to Chris.

"There gone Chris, they wont bother us any more" Joey said.

"Good, Dana you ok" Chris asked staring at her.

"Yeah im fine, now that he's gone " She held up her hands and looked at them, she felt something being relived from her body. " My pain, its gone" She thought to herself "He really is gone"

"Well, you guys wanna go home, or hang out for a while" Chris asked.

"Lets stay for awhile, duel some people" Joey said walking over to a little kid and challenging him to a duel.

"Ok, well stay here for a few hours" Chris said. He looked over to Dana who was smiling at herself, her dad was finally gone and now she could forget all about him. Only thing to do now is focus on the servants coming here in a week, and getting Kaiba to help them, which Chris knew would not be easy.


	9. Getting Kaiba's help

After a few duels Chris and the others decided to go home for the day. Seeing as how his parents were away, he decided to have a little party at his house with his friends. John, sargent, Dave, Joey, Dana and Chris were all there. Sharing laughs with one another, knowing this will be the last time they will really have a chance to be with each other until next saturday, when the servants get here.

Sargent just told everyone a joke and they all started laughing.

" I'll be right back" Dana said kissing Chris on the lips and he smiled.

"Ok" replied Chris, then she walked off, into Chris's room. " Probably not feeling well or something"

" So Chris" Sargent said getting Chris's attention " Have you asked Kaiba yet"

Chris closed his eyes and sighed " No, but I did get his attention" Chris smiled.

The others looked on in confusion.

" Never mind that, how about I call him now" Chris asked them.

" Probably not a good idea, its dark out" Sargent said looking out the window. Chris started to think of a idea.

" Hey, I could call Mokuba, he does have his own cell phone so wont have to worry about Kaiba picking up first" Chris said, the others smiled.

" Actually using your head for once, very good" Dave said as they all laughed.

" Hey, lay off, I'll be right back, gotta find the phone real quick" Chris walked off leaving the others talking to one another about the up coming week. Chris found the phone snuggled into the couch and picked it up and started dialing.

" On second thought...I'll check on Dana first" Chris snuck down the hall way seeing his light on with the door closed slightly. Chris knew he shouldnt but he decided to listen close to the door. He couldn't hear anything, a couple seconds later He heard was someone pacing around the room, The pacing steadily grew faster as he heard her panting a bit.

" I dont think I can control her very much longer" Dana said to herself, not knowing Chris was listening.

" Control what" Chris thought to himself.

Dana kneeled down to the floor, both her hands at the sides of her head, feeling the pain once again. Chris saw the white light once again and his jaw dropped, he decided to see what she ment by " Losing control"

Dana was fighting with a voice inside her head. " Come on, let me out you fool" it said.

" No, please not yet" Dana said in her mind. The spirit growled.

" Im growing tired of waiting, I have been stuck in your mind for 5 months now, and im tired of it, SO LET ME OUT" The voice screamed as dana began to scream while Chris listened outside the door, white light filled the room then quickly vanished.

" No, I will not let you control me like my father did, I dont care if your stronger then me, I will not give you control" Dana pushed the spirit to the back of her mind.

" This isnt over, one day I will be set free, when the time come's I will be free, The seal shall awaken me, you'll see"

Dana stood back up and began to breath heavily, and fell down on the bed feeling all her energy leave her as she tried to keep the spirit in her mind as long as she can. Chris opened the door to see Dana motionless on the bed. he ran over to her.

" Dana, you ok, Dana" Chris shook her a little but nothing. Chris put his head to her chest to see if she had a heart beat, she did and Chris sighed in relief. " Phew...she's just tired" Chris kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket. "Night" Chris said turning off the light and closing the door behind him. He looked at his watch " Man nine allready" Chris dialed some numbers and started to hear a ring tone. After three rings someone picked up, Chris prayed to god it was Mokuba and not Kaiba.

"Hello" The little boys voice was heard on the other end.

" Hey Mokuba its me Chris" Chris said as Mokuba smiled at the other end.

" Hey Chris, you calling to talk to Seto" He asked, sweat ran down Chris's face.

" Actually I wanted to talk to you" Chris replied.

" What do you need" The boy asked.

" I need a favor, I cant talk to Kaiba directly so I need you to speak to him for me, seeing as how he will listen to you more then me" Chris said.

Mokuba put a hand up to his head as he walked over to sit on his bed and sighed " What do you need" He repeated.

" I need Kaiba's help for something, you think you can ask him to meet me by school tommorow around eleven or so" Chris asked, Mokuba shocked on the other side of the phone.

" Can... I ask what for" Mokuba asked hesitantly. Chris sighed hoping that he didnt have to tell Mokuba about the servants that are coming in a week, but he had no choice. So he told him everything, about Legion and whats gonna happen in a week.

" That sounds serious, so you want me to ask Seto to come see you at school tommorrow" Mokuba asked.

Chris replied "Yes"

" I'll see what I can do, cant make any guarantee" Mokuba said.

" Thanks Mokuba, I owe you one" Chris hung up the phone and so did Mokuba. The kid went up to Kaiba's room and knocked on the door.

" What" Kaiba's voice was full with anger. Mokuba fell down on the ground with a loud thud, fearing what his brother would do if he didnt anwser, he said it was him.

" Seto, its me" Mokuba got off the ground. Kaiba sighed and walked over to the door to let him in. " Hi big brother" Without a word Kaiba walked back to his desk and continued his work. Mokuba skipped happily over to Kaiba and pulled on the back of his shirt.

Kaiba didnt look at him but continued typing. " What is it Mokuba, Im busy" He said.

Mokuba hesitated at first to ask him " Can you take me to school tommorrow Seto, the high school, I left something back there that I need for a project" Mokuba said, kaiba stopped typeing to look down to his brother with his blue eyes staring at his brother's.

" What is this thing that you left back there" Kaiba demanded.

" Its...A book that I need to finish my project" Kaiba smiled.

" Funny, you didnt mention anything to me about a project earlier today" Mokuba found himself struggling with words and Kaiba knew he was lieing. " So, why do you really want to go over to the school" Kaiba asked. Mokuba has no choice but to tell him.

" Chris needs your help" He finally said. Kaiba got up witha serious glare staring at Mokuba.

" Why should I help him, all he ever does is want me help" Kaiba said turning his head back to his laptop. " Im getting sick of it" He sat back down and began typeing again.

" But Seto...he sounded really serious on the phone, he needs your help Seto, can't you help him, just this once" Mokuba pleaded.

" No Mokuba, im far too busy to go traveling around the world to help him, I need to run my corporation, not help him out" Kaiba hissed.

" Look, you helped him out a bunch of times, what will one more time hurt" Mokuba questioned.

" You dont understand Mokuba, when I lost to him" Mokuba interuppted him, something that Mokuba doesnt do very often.

" So what, you lost one lousy duel to him, its not the end of the world Seto, at least listen to what he has to say" Seto stood up, knocking the chair on the floor and running over to Mokuba with anger, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged on it hard.

" IT WASNT JUST ONE LOUSY DUEL, WHEN I LOST TO HIM I LOST EVERYTHING" Kaiba growled and noticed Mokuba starting to cough. His jaw dropped and released Mokuba. His hand went to his neck and started coughing madly. Kaiba felt guilt and started to hug Mokuba.

" Im sorry kid" Kaiba said, Mokuba with tears streaming down his face. "Ok fine, ill go see what he wants, but I wont wait there for long, I'll give him ten minutes, then I'll leave" Kaiba said, a smile crept on Mokuba's face.

" Thanks big brother" Mokuba said leaving the room and closing the door. Kaiba went back to typing then pounded on the desk. Moving the laptop to the side and slamming his head into the desk. Then folded his arms around his head.

" What the hell could he want, to embarrass me some more" Kaiba growled, he walked over to the closet and took out a brief case and slid on his duel disk, and inserted his deck into the disk. " Forget going tommorow, im going now" Kaiba walked out the door and walked by a servant. "Have my limo ready for me to go over to Chris Eversten house, I got some business, tell Mokuba I'll be out for the rest of the night" The servant nodded and Kaiba walked downstairs. The limo was ready.

Kaiba grabbed his trench coat and put it on swiftly and got in the limo, not even letting the driver open it for him. " To Chris's house, and step on it" Kaiba said getting in.

" Yes sir" The driver quickly got in and drove away.

Chris walked back to kitchen to see them all laughing at something. Joey was looking out the window at the moon while Sargent Dave and John were talking about what will happen when the servants will get here. Chris poured a cup of soda and walked over to Joey still staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Something on your mind Joe" Chris asked him.

" Na, nothing really, just what happened today, to think she had to go through someone that cruel all her life"

" Talking about Dana" Chris questioned, Joey nodded.

" Yeah, but next week is worrying me too" Joey said, Chris decided to leave him alone for the night. He left the kitchen and turned on the computer, opening windows media player and started playing music.

"Headstrong" by Trapt. Chris turned the music up a little, cautious of not waking Dana. He got up and started to strech and yawned. He took another sip of soda and set it down, looking at the puzzle around his neck.

"Man, next week is gonna be intense" He thought to himself.

Inside the room Dana opened her eyes slowly and sat up. " What happened" She thought to herself, remembering her arguement with the spirit. "Must have passed out" She said getting out of bed, she slowly walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a figure stand in the middle of the hallway, with one hand on the wall looking down at the floor, it was Chris. she snuck up behind him put her hands to his sides, making Chris alert to her and he quickly lifted his head up and sighed in relief, knowing it was her.

" Take it easy, your way to tense, calm down" She whispered in his ear. He swallowed hard and felt his body tempature rising. She started moving her hands up and down on his sides.

" Thought you were sleeping" Chris asked her. She smiled.

" Yeah, I was but now im up so" She turned his head and moved his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and put her chin on his shoulder smiling.

" So your ok now" Chris asked her.

" Yes, better then ever" She said as Chris smiled.

" Good" Chris said turning around to face her, she looked into his eyes and felt herself melt. Chris kissed her gently on the lips. Chris saw a light flash out of the corner of his eyes, he looked out the window to see a long black limo pulling up to the house.

" Hey, were you expecting company hun" She asked.

" No, but I think I know who it is, Kaiba" Chris said rushing to the kitchen, seeing the others look towards the black limo.

" Who is it" Dave said.

" Your asking the wrong person Dude" Sargent replied.

John smiled sarcasticly " You guys really are idiots, look at the letters on the side" Joey, Dave, and Sargent looked closly to see the letters KC, meaning Kaiba Corporation.

" Shit, its Kaiba" Joey screamed. The driver stepped out of the car and opened Kaiba's door.

"Son of a bitch, I told mokuba not to tell Kaiba" Chris thought to himself.

The figure stepped out of the limo and Kaiba was revealed. He looked over to the driver who waited for his next order " Keep the engine running, I wont be long" Kaiba said as the driver nodded and Kaiba walked up to the porch.

" Yup, It's Kaiba" Joey said as they all looked at the expression on Kaiba's face. He was not very happy.


	10. What's In It For Me

Chris walked over to the door and opened it. Staring at a not so happy Seto Kaiba.

"Sup Kaiba" Chris greeted, but Kaiba nodded his head and walked in without a word.Weveryone stared at him in amazement. To think Kaiba actually came over here. Kaiba's eyes went to all of them but stopped when he got to Joey, staring at him coldly.

"Heh, Wheeler" Kaiba said. Joey stared back.

"Kaiba" Joey replied. Chris decided to get in the middle of the two before fists began to fly.

"Easy you two" Chris said, Dana walked over to Chris standing behind him. "Kaiba, what do you want"

Kaiba closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I was about to ask the same question" He replied.

Chris smiled and looked at Kaiba. "So im guessing Mokuba told you then"

"He told me to hear you out and thats it, so tell me whats this about" He demanded.

"Well..." Chris told him about Legion and the servants that were coming to town next week. Kaiba never did belive in all that magic shit but he thought this would get him a chance to duel Chris again.

"Well, whats in it for me" Kaiba asked. Chris started to remember the vision he had about the god cards. He figured if he metioned them, Kaiba would be interested.

"You interested in the god card's" Chris got Kaiba's attention as he opened his eyes and looked directly at him.

"Im listening" Kaiba said.

"Well, lets just say that the guy that we are after could be after the god cards, so if we take him down" Kaiba finished his sentence.

"Then the god cards are yours" Kaiba said, his voice getting higher.

"So interested" Chris asked.

"Well, I dont know, I have a corporation to run, dont really have time to be running around the world" Kaiba said as Chris smiled.

"I see your still stuck on your work" Everyone let out a small laugh. Then Kaiba glared at them all with cold eyes, it silenced them almost immedietly.

"So, what your saying is you need my help" Kaiba said sarcasticlly" Kaiba stared down at Chris, with a glare that would pirece any one's heart.

"So...are you in" Chris asked, Kaiba's phone rang

"grrrr, give me a second" kiaba dug through his pocket and picked up the phone "Kaiba" a female voice was heard at the other end. " What, how the hell did you do that" He shouted.

Everyone covered there ears. "Think im def now" Sargent said.

"Fine im on my way back" He hang up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. "Idiots"

"So, will you help us" Chris repeated.

"I got a little emergency to take care of" Kaiba headed for the door and walked outside, Chris followed him.

"You still didnt answer my question" Chris said, Kaiba turned around to face him.

"Look, I will think about your offer, but as I said, I have a emergency to take care of" Kaiba groaned getting in his limo. Chris looked at the reflection of himself, then the window rolled down. "I will give you my answer next week, meet me at the school on friday night, eight o clock, driver back to Kaiba Corp" Kaiba said rolling up the window.

"Right away Mr. Kaiba" The driver slowly drove away as Chris watched helplessy. He clenched his fist and cursed to himself. Chris walked back to the house and the others looked at him.

"Well what he say" Dave said waiting for a good reply.

"Well, he told me too see him at the end of the week, on friday night" Chris clenched his fist and growled " By then it might be too late"

Joey stood up from his chair "You said we had a week, two at the most" Joey said.

" Maybe less then a week" They all gasped, hoping to not here that. " forget it for now, lets enjoy the time we might have left together" Chris said harshly, Dana walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sargent dug through his back of stuff and pulled something out "Movie anyone" Sargent asked. They all nodded and got to the living room.

"So, what we watchin" John asked, Sargent held up the video.

"Jeepers Creepers Two" The sound of it sent a chiver down Dana's spine. She hugged Chris around the waist and started to shake. Chris looked down to her and smile.

"Take it easy its just a movie" He said as Dana stood back up.

"I know, its just that the name creeps me out, I dont need to end the weekend by staying up all night afraid to go to sleep" Dana said while smiling. Chris let out a small laugh.

"Dont worry, I'll be watching it too, if it gets too scary just cover your eyes, or ill do it for you" Chris said walking into the living room. Joey Sargent and John were on the couch, Dave was in the chair, leaving the love seat open. John and Joey saw both Chris and Dana and whispered something to each other.

"Oh, look at that guys, all the seats are taken except for the love seat, guess you two have no choice but to sit there" John said, Chris and Dana blushed, Chris scratched the back of his head and Dana tried to hide her blushing, Didnt work so well.

The others laughed as they both turned even more red. Dana walked over to the love seat and sat down. She looked over to Chris who was still beat red.

"You guys are so imature" Chris said while laughing. Dana motioned for Chris to sit down "Hold on a second, turning computer off" Chris walked over to the computer and shut it down, he turned the moniter off and looked over to Dana. He walked over to her and looked into her blue eyes.

Her eyes, there so beautiful" Chris thought to himself. Chris felt everything he was thinking of vanish in a second. Not thinking about Kaiba's help, not thinking about the servants coming, not even thinking about Legion. All he thought about was her eye's. He's been looking into them allmost everyday for 5 month's. He no longer senced pain from her eyes, he felt a gental energy, a loving energy. A energy that made him love her even more. "I hope that with her father gone things will calm down with her"

"Chris, you ok" Dana asked with concern.

"Yeah...im fine" Chris sat down next to her. She turned herself sideways and situated her head on Chris's chest. He smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair. The movie started. It began at a corn field. Some kid was setting up a scarecrow. The father screaming at him to make sure its tied up there tight. The father tried to start a machine but he got all pissed and started yelling at the boy.

" Have you been messin with the post puncher again" The father yelled.

"No" Replied the boy.

The father turned to another kid who was busy workin on a car, asking if he was messin with the post puncher.

"No" He replied. The father walked off and the teenaged boy looked at the kid in the corn field.

"Billy you little asshole" The teen yelled.

"What did I do" The boy yelled.

"You little butt sniff, I should come out there and kick your ass" The teen yelled. Dave and Sargent laughed.

The kid was looking at the scarecrow and in the corner of the screen the head of the scarecrow turned to look at him then went back to its normal position. Dana gasped at the sight of it and grabbed Chris's arm.

"Take it easy, it's ok, im here" Chris said as Dana continued to watch.

The boy went over to examine the scarecrow and noticed it had claws on its feet. The boy ran through the corn field as fast as he could but to no avail, the creature caught him and started dragging him through the cornfield by his hair. The boy screaming in pain as he got dragged.

"Ouch" Joey said.

"Thats gotta hurt" John said.

The father and the teenaged boy ran after him but to no avail. The creature flew away with the boy screaming. The father and the teenaged boy watched helplessy as the boy went further and further into the distance.

"ooooooo Spooooky" Joey said.

"Very funny Joey" Dana said sarcasticlly.

"Hey, take it easy you two, its just a movie" Chris said still playing with Dana's hair, hoping that she wouldnt get scared and he wouldn't pull her hair out on accident.

About a hour into the movie the creature had hit the bus and Dana allmost fell out of the chair, Chris was holding onto her trying not to let her fall off the chair.

"I got you, dont worry" Chris said holding on to her.

"Thanks" she said.

"Damn, that son of a bitch is dead" Joey said, obviously hasnt seen the movie before.

The creature came back to life and wrapped its wings around one of the kids and started to slowly life him off the ground. The body came crashing down, but it didn't have a head.

"Oh god" Dana screamed as Chris covered her eyes.

"Whoa" Dave said. Joey about to piss his pants.

"Whats the matter joe scared" Chris said sarcastly.

"...No way" He said.

"K Dana its over" Chris removed his hand from her eyes and she continued watching. After about another half hour it was over. Dave and Sargent watching the credits. Dana got up off of Chris and streched, so did he.

"Well that was pretty good movie" Joey said getting up. Chris kissed Dana gently on her lips and looked at her eyes.

"Well, what did you think about the movie" He asked her.

"Not something id wanna watch in the dark" She replied.

"Ah, wasnt that scary was it" Chris asked. She laughed a little.

"Not really, was just a stupid movie" she said, Chris giving her a smile "Well, I think ill head off to bed, kinda tired from all that" She put her lips to Chris's then pulled away "Good night" She said then walked off.

"Night" He replied, as Chris watched her dissappear behind a corner, Dave, Sargent, and John walked over to Chris. Sargent clearing his throat getting Chris's attention. " Hmmm? something wrong"

"Uh yeah, where the hell we gonna sleep" He asked. Chris had forgotten all about the place's where they were gonna sleep.

"Well, Joey's in the spare bedroom" Chris said, John and the others turned to Joey who had a smile on his face.

"Ha Ha" He said.

"Ok, well make this work, I forgot that the couch folds into a bed, so take that out, it could be a bed for two" Chris said. All three looked at each other and Chris knew what they were thinking about. "Hey I didnt mean it like that way" He laughed. "Ok, a bed for one, the love seat someone can take"

Dave walked over to the love seat and sat in it "Mine" He said laying back.

Sargent walked over to the couch. "Take the couch, I guess" Sargent said laying down on the couch.

"Damn, guess the chair is mine then" John said sitting down on the chair and leaned back in it.

"Well, night you guys" Chris said turning off the light.

"Night" They all said. Chris walked through the hallway, Chris behind him.

"See you tommorow Joe" Chris said walking in his room.

"Night man" Joey said walking in the spare bedroom and immediatly colaspped on the bed. Chris turned the light on and saw Dana cover her head with the blanket.

"Oh, uhh sorry" Chris turned the lights off.

"It's fine, go ahead and change, just got in here anyway" She said as Chris turned the lights back on and removed his shirt. Dana slowly removed the blanket and saw Chris shirtless. It made her melt right there. Chris looked over to her and she quickly pulled the blanket back on top of her. Chris smiled and put on a white tshirt and sighed. He took off his jeans and exchanged them for a pair of black shorts. Dana stayed under the blanket and Chris started to worry.

"Something wrong" He asked. She removed the blanket.

"No why would something be wrong" She replied.

"I dont know, just asking" He said turning off the light and got into bed.

"Night" She said.

Chris rolled over and kissed her on the cheek "Night" He said.

They both leaned set there heads on the pillow and slowly began to fall asleep.


	11. A Memory Worth Remembering

The night seemed to fly by cause it was morning already. Chris slowly opened his eyes and yawned. First thing he saw saw was Dana beside him, sleeping peacefully. Chris smiled and kissed her forehead. She groaned and Chris got up, her eyes slowly started opening but only halfway.

"Chris..." She grunted feeling the need to sleep a bit more.

" Morning Dana" Chris said happily. She smiled and threw the blankets over her head. "Come on, time to get up"

"Why so early" She complained, only making Chris amused at her.

"What, I thought you liked getting up early but today your just refusing to get up" Chris chuckled looking at the lump under the blanket. " Dam, and I thought I hated the mornings"

She smiled and sighed under the blanket. " Come on, just a little longer, please" She begged. Chris smiled inside his head and knew he was defeated. He slaped the side of his head and sighed.

"Ok, I'll let you sleep in" He said. she Sighed in realief

"Thanks, I'll try to be up in a little while" She said moving to her side under the blanket.

"In the meantime I'll get breakfast started" He said.

"Ok" She said groggily.

Chris chuckled " Besides it will be the only thing to wake you up" Chris said, Dana quickly removed the blanket and threw a pillow at Chris lighty, hitting him in the face. " Ok, ok, im going" Chris said walking out and closing the door.

" Thank you" She said covering herself again.

Chris again saw Joey asleep. He walked into the living room, seeing Sargent on the floor and the blanket on top of him and Chris smiled " So, that was that loud thud I heard last night" Chris laughed quietly.

He walked into the kitcheen and started to make some french toast and bacon, enough for everyone. " Damn, you people are so lazy" Chris smiled and saw Sargent walk into the kitchen.

" Sup man" Sargent asked as Chris turned to him.

" You fall off the couch last night man" Chris asked him, he nodded.

" Was to sleepy to get back up on the couch so I stayed on the floor" He smiled and Chris laughed.

" Well anyway, breakfast will be done in 20 minutes, play on the computer or something" Chris said but instead Sargent looked around the kitchen looking for someone.

" Where's Dana" He asked.

" She feels like being lazy today" Chris smircked putting a thing of bread on the pan.

"Heh, and I thought you were lazy, she's the one that usually gets you up"

" Hey shut up" Chris said with a small laugh.

" Whatever" Sargent walked over to the computer and turned it on.

" If your gonna play music keep it turned down" Chris said.

" Yeah, yeah" Sargent replied.

John, Joey and Dave woke up next, leaving Dana still asleep.

" Hey guys, breakfast will be ready soon" Chris said.

" Yay" they replied taking a seat at the table. They decided to play a few rounds of black jack while they waited.

" Beat that bitch" Sargent yelled getting a ace and a king. The others growled

" You shithead" Joey said throwing his cards on the table.

" Easy guys, its just a game" Dave said taking the words out of Chris's mouth. He walked over to the table and got involved in the next hand.

" Put me in man" Chris said getting delt two cards and looked at them. " I'll stay" Chris said walking over to the stove and setting more toast on the pan.

The others looked at there cards " Well, what do you guys got" Sargent asked.

" I got 20" Chris said.

Joey growled " 19"

" Crap i got 18" John said.

" I got 21" Brandon laughed.

" Hey no fair, your fuckin cheatin" Dave yelled. Sargent always did do false shuffles, John taught him how to do it and he does it when he plays people for money. Just then Dana walked in the kitchen and kissed Chris on the cheek.

" Morning hun" She said to Chris, she looked at the others " Hey guys"

" Hey Dana" They all replied. She took a seat at the table and Chris gave them all french toast and a few strips of bacon. They all started to eat and Chris was left standing up eating.

Dana was nibbleing on a piece of bacon while looking down at her plate and got lost in thought. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Something wrong" Chris asked as she looked up.

" Just rembering something" She said.

" Remembering what" Chris asked being curious.

" Dont really want to talk about it" She replied eating another strip of bacon.

Joey looked up finishing his mouthfull. " If you want to remember something, remember something good, not bad"

They all nodded in approval, Sargent getting a idea. " Like the first time we all met" He said.

Dana sighed in pain " I cant really remember anything worth remembering" She lied to herself. Chris smiled and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"How about the first time we met" Chris asked her.

" How did we meet hun" She asked.

"Well, it started five months ago at school..."

FLASHBACK

School 5 months ago

"Man I hate school, not like were ever gonna use it in real life" Sargent complained walking down the hall with Joey and Chris.

" Well, I agree with you but I sorta dont agree" Joey said.

" That didnt make much sence" Chris said standing in the middle of the two while walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, I know, but I need a education. Besides I want a good job" Joey replied. Chris hit him with a friendly punch.

" Well, that I do agree with, I need a good job, I hate mine" Chris sighed.

" Ahh come on, Price Choppers not all that bad" Joey said with a small laugh.

Chris smiled sarcasticlly " Yeah, better then Sargents job" He said.

" Hey, whats that supposed to mean" He yelled making other students stare at him.

" Easy man, just a joke" Chris quickly said. The three laughed and continued down the hall.

" Well this is where I gotta go, later man" Joey said as Sargent nodded.

"Yeah me too" Sargent said walking in the room with him. Then Chris walked down the hall going to health class.

It was her first day at school and she knew she was lost, looking at her schedule and looking at door numbers, trying to find her next class. She was walking down the same hallway Chris was and that's when they both saw each other. Dana caught a quick look at Chris and she dropped her books. She started to pick them up.

Chris looked down to her and kneeled down to help. " Here let me help you with those" He said picking up her books.

"Thanks" She said blushing a little. She stood back up and smiled, Chris picking up the rest of her things and standing back up.

"Here you go" He said handing her the books, he looked into her eyes and felt himself being lost by them. She looked in his sapphire eyes and started to blush madly, trying to hide it, but Chris was beat red too, so it was even. Her sweet voice cut the scilence.

" Something on my face" She asked, Chris snapped out of it

" Sorry for staring" He said politely. She just smiled brightly and laughed a little.

" Thats ok" She said.

" Well, maybe ill see you around, I got to get to class" Chris said.

" Wait before you go, can you tell me where the gym is" She asked.

"Ah screw it, I dont care if im late, here follow me" Chris said.

" Thanks" They made there way downstairs and Chris led her to the girls locker room.

" Well, this is it" Chris said looking into her blue eyes again. " Maybe I'll see you around" Chris started to walk off but her voice stopped him.

" Thanks for your help but I dont even know your name" Chris turned around and smiled.

" Im Chris, Chris Evertsen" He said. She blushed a little.

" Well, thank you Chris" She said.

" No problem, just come find me if you need help" Chris walked off leaving her there. She wanted to say thank you again but she couldn't find the words.

" Damn, I forgot to tell him my name" She said

END FLASHBACK

" So thats how you two met" Sargent asked, Chris nodded.

" Yeah, but back then we really didnt know each other" Dana gave Chris a smile and he returned it " Anyway, that wasnt the last time we saw each other that day" Chris's tone grew hard and serious, and allmost angry. Angry enough to knock off some guys head.

"Hmmm, did something happen" Joey asked, Chris nodded.

"It happened, after school" Chris said.

FLASHBACK

Same day after school...

Chris Joey and Sargent were headed off to Sarge's house. Chris talking about the chick he met in school.

" What, did she even tell you her name" Joey asked, Chris had to think for a moment.

" Now that I think about it, she didnt tell me her name" Chris said rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh well, you will probably see her tommorrow" Sargent said. The three made it over to his house and walked in " Make yourselfs comfartable" He Said, Joey and Chris sat on the couch watching T.V. Sargent screwing around on the computer. Chris looked at his watch. 3:30.

" Sorry dudes, Gotta get going, promised my mom I would be home by four" Chris said standing up and grabing his stuff.

" Ok, see you tommorrow Chris" Joey and Sargent both said and Chris walked outside. He calmly walked down the street and noticed it had begun to get dark.

" Oh shit" He said and began to sprint " But, its only 3:30" He stopped running. " Forgot it gets dark quicker in the spring"

Dana was running down the street's while tears streamed down her cheeks, running far away from her father's house and a big redmark left on her cheek. She must have been about a mile away from his father's house. She was walking down a dark street, close to the one Chris was walking on. She turned to a dark alleyway and pressed her back against the brick wall, breathing heavily. It started to rain and she would soon be soaked.

"Damn my father, I hate him so much" She said wiping her tears away and looked up into the darkening sky. She sighed to herself and started breathing normal again. She heard the sounds of footsteps as they turned into the alley. Two men about 25 or so each drunk out of there minds and drinking beer, getting even more drunk.

The two man stopped and looked at her, staring down at her breasts. The two began to laugh.

" Whats a pretty young thing like you doin in a place like this" One of them said. She looked at the two and started to back away.

" Please...stay back" She Whispered.

"Hey Charlie, looks like were gonna have some fun with her today" The second one said.

" Yeah, we are Mark" Charlie said pointing down to Dana's skirt.

" No please stay away from me" Tears started to swell up in her eyes again and started to back away more, but Charlie grabbed her arm and started to yank on it, putting his hand over her mouth.

" Now, be a good girl and stay quiet, were not gonna hurt you...much" Mark said as they both let out a laugh.

Dana bit the mans hand and started screaming. " Please someone help me" Charlie took her by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the brick wall, her head hitting the back of it first. She let out a groan and fell down to her knee's. " Please someone...help...me" Her head slowly went to the left as she lost conciousness and the two sighed.

" Damn, now she wont be awake for it" Charlie said looking down at the sleeping girl.

" Who care's just get it over with before someone see's it" Mark said as Charlie postioned himself between her legs.

Chris who was appairently nearby, heard the scream's and started to run to the source of it. He ran around a corner and saw too men in a alleyway with a girl who was unconcious. Mark turned around to see Chris staring at them both.

" Hey you" Mark said allerting Charlie to get off the girl.

" Leave her alone" The puzzle around Chris's neck began to glow a bright yellow blinding the two men. The millenium symbol appeared on his forehead along with growing more serious.

The two smiled and started laughing insanely " What's a punk like you gonna do anyway" Mark said as Chris put on a smile.

" Try to take adavntage of her and you will find out" Chris said.

" Why you little..." Mark tried punching Chris in the head but he easily dodged it and kneed him in the chest, growling in pain. Chris elbowed him in the back of the neck and knocked him out, he layed sprawled out, forming puddles of watter on his jacket due to how hard the rain was coming down. Chris turned to face Charlie.

" So you still wanna try" Chris asked him, he took off and growled "coward" Chris yelled, his attention went back to the girl who was still knocked out. He moved the hair out of her face and examined her "It's her" he thought to himself. He took her by the shoulders and started to shake her a bit.

" Hey, you ok" He asked her. As he picked her up he saw a little blood on the wall behind her. He put his hand behind her head and started to feel around for a cut. He took his hand back and put it in front of him. " Oh no, dam those bitch's" Chris growled, as he said that she started to move her head by herself.

" Hey...you ok" He asked her again, her eyes started to open slowly, but only halfway.

"...Chris..." she said. " How...did...you...find...me" She asked.

" I dont know, I just did" Chris smiled and looked down at her " What are you doing out here" She really wasnt paying attention, but her attention was on the yellow eye in the middle of his forehead, and the yellow object around his neck which was the millenium puzzle.

" What's that" She pointed at Chris's forehead and saw the symbol.

" Oh no, you weren't supposed to see that" Chris said as the symbol vanished and the puzzle stopped glowing. " Great now I did it, I used my power in front of someone I dont even know, guess I have no choice but to tell her". Before she could say anything else she fainted. Chris shook her a bit and saw that she was tired. " Ok ill tell her later" Chris picked up his cell phone which dropped from the fight and started dialing some numbers. After a few rings Sargent picked up.

"Hello" He said.

" Sarge its me, I got a problem" Chris said fast.

" Whats the prob" He asked.

"Well, I was on my way home and I ran into the chick that I saw at school, she was beaten and I need some help getting her home, or rather to the hosptal" Chris said looking over to the chick who was still knocked out.

" Holy shit, where the hell are you man" Chris looked around to give him a hint of where he was.

" I dont know some alleyway by a brick building" Chris said.

" K, I know where you are so dont move" Sargent hung up and Chris put the phone in his pocket.

END FLASHBACK

Chris walked over to the sink and put his dish in.

" Yeah I remember the two men but I dont remember the rest on account of me being knocked out half the time" Dana said with a small laugh. Chris smiled and walked over to her.

" Dont worry about it, I'll fill in the rest of the gaps" He said.

" So, there's more" Joey asked as Chris nodded.

" Yeah, about five minutes later Sargent came by"

FLASHBACK

A black car pulled up to Chris and he grabbed the girl and helped her to her feet. Sargent got out and slammed the door, he walked over to Chris and growled.

"It looks worse then what you said on the phone" Sargent said.

" I wanted to make it short so" Dana started to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sargent. Her eyes suddenly widend as she whipered fearing he'd try the same thing the two men tried.

" Hey its ok, this is Brandon Sargent, one of my friends, we call him Sargent for short" Chris said as her eyes relaxed. Sargent sighed.

" Poor girl, she didnt diserve this" Sargent said opening the passenger side of the door. Her face turned bright red as she noticed that her arm was wrapped around Chris, helping her stand up.

" Take it easy, I got you, that cut behind your head needs to be treated though..." Chris was about to say her name but he didnt know it. " Sorry but I dont know your name"

" It's ok, my name's Dana, Dana Jennings" She said, Chris smiled.

" Well Dana, lets get you out of here" Chris helped her in the car and Chris got in the back, Sargent got in and started to drive away.

"Sarge, just drop us off at my house, she will stay with me tonight" Chris said turning a little red. Sargent smiled.

" Yeah right, you probably want to see more of her" Sargent said sarcasticly. Dana in the front seat turned red and looked out the window to try and hide it.

" Don't listen to him Dana, he's always like that, you dont mind staying over do you, just for the night" Chris asked concerned about that cut on the back of her head.

She smiled " I dont mind"

Sargent pulled up to Chris's house, he looked to his watch 6:00. Luckly his parents weren't home, on a business trip for a week in Flordia. Both Chris and Dana got out of the car and closed the door.

" Thanks Sarge, I owe you one" Chris said as Sargent gave a wave from the window, backed out, and left. " Well, lets go" She nodded still a bit scared of Chris, not knowing him very well.

" Hey it's ok, you can trust me" His voice was loving and gental and Dana knew that she could trust him. There eyes met and Dana blushed a little, which made Chris smile a bit.

"Ok" She said nervously. Chris walked up to the door and unlocked it with a spare key from his pocket. He led her inside and she sat down in a chair in the kitchen. " I need to say thank you for saving me from those two men, that's twice you helped me today" She smiled while Chris got a wash cloth and rinced it in warm water.

" Its not a problem, if you hadn't screamed those two guys would have had there way with you" He pressed the wash cloth on the back of her head and winced in pain. " Sorry, I'll be more careful" He said. Rubbing the back of her head gently.

" Thank you, I dont know what to say" She said with a bright smile.

" You dont have to say anything, your thanks is all I need" Chris said removing the wash cloth from the back of her head " Well, it stopped bleeding that's good, you got any more cuts on you" He asked.

" No, I dont think so" She said looking at herself to see any signs of cuts and bruises. Once again there eyes met and she felt herself melt in front of him. She started to develop feelings for him. Never before has anyone in her life showed her what having someone who cares about you like the way he cared for her. He was helping someone he didnt even know but as she looked into his eyes, she felt a burning passion from them. He had seemed like the type who would just be a careless muscle head but he was the oppisite of that. This was the first guy she knew that cared for her and deep down she kind of loved him for it. The other guys in her life were only interested in her body but Chris didn't care about that. All he cared about was helping someone who needed it. Without any idea what she was doing she lunged at him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

Chris who was beat red right now, thank god she couldn't see it, Did the only thing that came to his mind. He started to hug her back.

" Thank you for saving me" She said, tears running down her cheek.

" It's no problem, here take this" He handed her a piece of paper with 7 numbers on it 515-6095. " Its my cell phone number, if you ever need my help just call me and ill be there as soon as I can" She put it in her pocket.

" Thank you, for everything" She said and then she hugged him again but this time Chris didnt blush, he smiled and closed his eyes, patting her on the back to comfort her. She finally snapped back to reality and pulled away from him. Her face beat red at what she just did.

"Im so sorry, I didnt mean to" Chris inturuppted her.

"Its ok" Chris said " I dont mind, you can trust me" With that said she hugged him again which seemed like forever.

END FLASHBACK

" Wow, so that's how you two got close in such a short time" John said,

" Well...not exactly, it was two weeks later that I actually built up the courage to ask her out" Chris said putting his hand on his girlfriend's and she smiled.

" Yeah, I still remember that day" Sargent said. Dave stayed quiet the entire time listening to the story.

" Dana, that makes me think about one thing" She turned to look at him with wide eyes " What were you doing outside anyway" Chris asked her.

"Well, I was running from my father's house cause of a fight we had" She said " Then those two guys attacked me and tried to take advantage of me, I woke up and there you were"

" Your father abusing you that day" She nodded to his question.

" He was saying that going to school was pointless and that you didnt need a education to be someone's bitch" Chris's jaw dropped in shook.

" Probably a good thing that he's gone now, he wont be missed" Joey said. Dave sat quietly and thoughts went through his mind like paper. Knowing that that probably wasnt the end of the story.

" How ever, the first two weeks that we knew each other, something else happened, it was a couple days after we meet each other" Chris turned his eyes over to Joey " Joey might remember this, after all I dont think he forgets a fight, especialy if he was in it" The others gasped and Joey sighed.

"Tell us what happened" Dave said. Chris smiled and closed his eyes.

"Man, im being so open here, very well" Chris stood up and walked over to the fridge. Grabbing a thing of soda. (it being 12:00 if you needed to know) He closed the fridge and stood in the middle of the kitchen taking a sip of it and setting it down on the counter, letting out a sigh. " It happend right after school, two days after we met..."

FLASHBACK

Chris ran into Dana after school and decided to walk her home, seeing as how those two guys might still be after her again, Joey joined the two.

"Hey Chris" Joey's voice startled Dana a little as they both turned around.

"Another friend of your's" Dana asked.

" Yes, he is" Joey ran up to Chris and gave him a high five. "Hey Joey" Joey looked over to the girl who was walking with him.

" Who's that" Joey asked.

"Oh, I havent introduced you two yet, Dana, this is Joey Wheeler, a close friend of mine" Joey held out a hand and she shook it, smiling happy.

" Hi" he said.

" How;s it going" Joey asked her.

" Joey she's new around here, I want you two to get along" Chris smiled.

" Dont worry chris, I will" Joey smiled and she smiled back at him. Joey leaned over to whisper something in his ear. " Dam, she's pretty hot you know" Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Well shall we go" Chris asked, Dana nodded.

"Huh, go where" Joey asked.

"Im walking her home, she got attacked two days ago so I figured id walk her home this time" Chris said.

" Well then, allow me to acompany you" Joey said.

" Sure I dont mind, wont have time to go over to Sarge's though" Chris pointed out.

" That's ok, we hang out with that kid everyday not like he's gonna miss us" Joey said as all three laughed. in the distance they were being watched by a few of the pot heads of the school.

" Man, that Evertsen kid piss's me off, whats he doin hanging out with a hot chick like her" The voice said, the other three turned to look at him.

" Hey, isnt that the new chick" Another one asked pointing.

" Yeah, I think so, lets go say hi to them" He threw down the pot and motioned for the other three to follow.

" You really wanna mess with Chris? kids fuking tough man" A cowardly voice said.

" He's just one kid, besides we got him outnumbered" The man cracked his knuckle's.

" Yeah, well that other kid wheeler is with him, hes a tough kid" Another voice said.

" I dont care, get them and dont hurt the girl" The four walked over to them.

" Hey Chris, we got company" Joey pointed to the group of pot heads.

" Great, just what I need" Chris said sarcasticly.

" What are we gonna do" Dana asked.

" Well, were gonna fight so stay close to us" Dana nodded and got between the two as the four pot heads surrounded the three.

"Well, well, well, if it isnt Evertsen" one of them said.

" What do you pot heads want, go back and choke on some weed" Joey screamed.

" What do you guys want" Chris asked them. all four laughed.

" Nothing really, just got bored so I figured what the hell, lets start a fight" The dude ran for Chris and he tripped over Chris's foot landing head first into the road.

" Ouch" Chris said.

The kid got back up, blood dripping from his face. Chris smiled.

" Get lost, pick a fight with a little kid or something, you know something you can beat up" Chris turned his back to him, something he probably shouldn't have done.

" You little..." The kid got back up and charged for Chris, but he was ready. He spinned kicked him in the face and he went flying to the ground.

" I've had enough of this shit" The puzzle around his neck began to glow yellow again and the symbol once again appeared on his forehead along with growing more serious. " Im ending this now"

Dana watched Chris as he grew more serious and had the yellow eye on his forehead again. She remembered the last time she saw the symbol, it was back in that ally, with those two guys. She could feel a power flowing through him, but it wasnt evil, it was gental, a protective energy.

" What's happening to him" She thought.

"Allright who's next" Chris asked.

The one on the ground began to move " Get him" he yelled. The three ran for chris but all he did was smile, he moved out of the way watched the three colide heads.

" Man, you guys suck" Chris said. The one on the ground crawled over to Dana, who was to shooked at Chris too even notice him, he got up and gripped Dana's leg. She gasped and Joey saw it.

" Let go" She said struggling to get free.

"Heh, never bitch" The man said standing up and grabbing her arm. Joey saw this and ran for him.

" Anyone teach you manners" Joey punched him in the face and down to the ground he went " Ouch, bastard has a face hard as a rock" Joey said waving his hand.

" Thank you" Dana said smiling at Joey.

" Hey no prob, just stay back" Joey saw the guy get up rubbing his cheek.

" Dam you, another time wheeler, RETREAT" He yelled and took off, so did the three that Chris was busy with.

" Dam, I was starting to have some fun too" Chris said as the puzzle around his neck continued to glow yellow. He sighed and walked over to the two who watched in amazement. His attention went over to Dana who looked scared. " Are you ok" He asked her. She was too shooked to even speak. " Looks like she's in shook"

" Uhhh, Chris its your puzzle that's probably scareing her" Joey said as Chris looked up to see the symbol flashing on his head.

"Shit, I let her see it again" The symbol vanished along with the bright light on the puzzle " She probably thinks im a freak now, man im so stupid" Chris calming down seemed to snap dana out of her trance like state. Dana said the only thing that came to her mind.

" What...are you" She questioned. She took a few steps away from Chris and looked like she was gonna run away.

"Wait...please dont run, let me explain" Chris's voice was soft and caring so Dana didnt run. She started to calm down a little. " To be able to explain it, I need you to experience it" Chris said holding a hand in front of her face. She looked like she was gonna run again but she didnt. She stayed where she was the look of fear in her eyes. " Are you ready" He asked her.

" What are you gonna do" She asked as her heart began to beat faster.

" Before I start I need you to promise me that you wont tell anyone about what im gonna do" Chris said, she felt like she could trust him so she replied " Yes, I promise"

" Ok, hold still, im not gonna hurt you, you can trust me" The symbol appeared once again on his head and the puzzle glew yellow. His hand filled with yellow energy. She gasped at the sight of it. " Dont worry" The energy got shot at her and she felt herself being filled with some strange power. The symbol appeared on her own head and her eyes glew yellow, her jaw dropped.

"What's going on" She thought to herself " What is this power" The power was strong, she felt herself being fused with it, as if she were becoming a whole new person. " How are you doing this" She asked, more energy pouring into her. The symbol on his head disappeared and the one on her's stayed for a few more seconds. She kneeled down, feeling the tremendous energy through her body. The puzzle around his neck glowing a bright yellow. The symbol on her head vanished and she stood up, feeling energized. The puzzle stopped glowing and Chris put his hand back to his side. Her hand went to her chest, as if trying to grab her heart.

"There, it didnt hurt did it" He asked her, she shock her head no. " Well, what did you think, that was the energy from inside the puzzle, felt good didnt it"

" It felt like...energy was filling up in every part of my body" She said as Chris smiled.

" That's how its supposed to feel, I gave you some of my energy but the yellow light that was felt all over you was the power of the puzzle" Chris said, his words sending chills down her spine.

To think that Chris's own energy was running around inside her. She blushed as she thought of that.

" You promise" Chris asked, she looked confused.

"Promise what" She asked.

" Promise that you wont tell anyone about this power, they may not believe you if you do tell, but there's always a small chance" Chris said as she nodded.

" What would happen if I did tell and someone belived me" She asked, Chris turning around to face her.

"Scientists would want to capture me and study me, never leaving me alone" He clenched his fist " They would take away my puzzle and use it for scientific reason's, probably so they can understand about it more so they can produce counterfiet puzzles so everyone will have one dangling around there neck" Chris growled at the very thinking of it. " Would you want something like that to happen to me"

"No, I wouldn't, I dont know you very much but no one diserve's to be taken away from there home to be studied" She said.

" so do you promise" Chris asked again, she nodded.

" I promise, I wont tell anyone" She said which made Chris smile.

" Thank you Dana" He said.

END FLASHBACK

" Yeah I remember that, like you said I never forget a fight, well, not the one's im in anyway" Joey laughed.

" I'll never forget how good that felt, it felt weird, yet it felt cool" Dana said as Chris smiled.

" What worried me was the fact that you might have told someone about it, but when I asked you out for the first time, I forgot all about it, but talking today made me remember it" Chris said taking a deep breath.

Dave looked at his watch said 3:00

" Man, been telling storys all day" John said.

" Got nothing agains't it, its feels like one of those days you wanna be lazy" Sargent said.

Chris laughed " I dont blame you, I've been lazy all day, telling you guys story's"

" You feel lazy, we have been sitting here listening for over 7 hours, we havent talked once so I feel kinda lazy" Sargent chuckled.

"Well boys, story times not over yet" Chris said as they all looked confused.

" Huh" They all said.

" I didnt tell you what happened on our date, of course once again we got attacked"

FLASHBACK

They were both at the movie's, watching I robot with Will Smith in it. Chris swung his arm over Dana and she smiled.

"Enjoying the movie" He asked staring at her bright smile.

"Yes, very good movie" She replied.

" I'll be right back, rest room" Chris said getting up.

"Ok" She said eating a few piece's of popcorn at a time. While Chris was gone a couple of guys decided it would be the perfect time to have a little fun. They both got up with evil intention's in there eyes. One of them sitting right next to her

"Hi" He said giving a smile that had evil written all over it. The other guy sat right behind her as she carefully eyed the two.

" Hi" She almost whispered.

" Hey, why hang out with that loser when you can hang out with us, well treat you real nice" The man smiled a evil smile. He tried putting a arm around her but Dana shoved it off.

" Leave me alone" She yelled.

"Fiesty arent we" The two laughed. The one in back of her playing with her hair.

" Lay off" She said again.

" Take it easy, we just want you to come with us" The man beside her took her wrist aggressivly and held it up, pulling her out of her seat. " Now come with us, its time to have a little fun" The two laughed and started pulling on her.

"Let me go" She screamed. " Chris help me"

At that very moment Chris walked back in and saw the whole thing, seeing Dana getting pulled around like a rag doll " Allright guys let her go, unless you wanna ware your ass for a hat" The man who had her wrist let her go and Dana sat down in her seat, favoring her right hand. They both turned to face Chris who was smiling at them both.

" I dont see what your smiling about, I'll wipe that smirk off your face" The man said.

" I'd like to see you try, im smiling about the fact that im gonna kick both your ass's and deep down you guys know it" The puzzle around Chris's neck began to glow and the yellow eye appeared on his forehead once again and got serious. " K who wants a beating" He asked

" You punk"

" Chris please becareful" Dana said.

" Dont worry about me, just be careful yourself" The man threw his fist at Chris who caught it easily, the other side kicked Chris in the side which made him groan in slight pain. He kneed the guy he had in his hand in the stomach making him short of breath. Then kneed him in the stomach again and he fell to the floor in pain. Chris turned to the one who kicked him.

" Beat it your no match for me" Chris smircked.

" You little" Before he could finish his sentence Chris punched him in the stomach with all his force causing him to fall down to the ground, holding onto his stamach, and crawled out the door. Chris picked up the one who he hit with his knee and turned his head to face Dana.

" Before you get hurt more, say your sorry to the lady" The man growled as Chris punched him in the back, causing more pain.

" Im...sorry" He said spitting out blood. Both Dana and Chris smiled.

" Now get out of here" Chris said letting him go and watch him run as fast as he could right out the door. His attention went back to Dana as he went back to normal. " Are you ok" He asked.

" Yeah, im fine" She said happily.

Chris sighed in releaf " Good, dont think id forgive my self if you got hurt" He said sitting back down to his seat. Dana looking at him with a curious look.

" Umm Chris" She asked, he turned to greet her with a smile.

" Yeah" He asked back.

" Where did you learn to fight like that" She wondered.

"Oh, I have been taken martial arts since I was 10 and stopped when I was 14 cause I moved up here, since then I have been training everyday to become a good fighter, you will have to find a pretty good fighter to match me" He said.

" That why you took it easy on those guys" She asked, Chris nodded.

" Yeah, if I beat them up bad I could get sued for taking unnessary risks to win a fight so I purposely hold back. That's why I smile in most fights most of the time. I give them a chance to realize that they are no match for me and give them a chance to run, if that doesnt work then I wait for them to wise up and run" He said.

" That explains why your so fit" She smiled looking at his rock hard chest.

" I dont work out just to be strong, I work out because it makes me forget stuff at times, gets my mind off fights and shit like that, just focusing on working out is a stress reliever for me, its been working for me for years now" Chris said looking into her blue eyes.

" I cant see how it gets your mind of shit" She said.

" I cant explain it myself, but it just works for me, I lift weights, it gets my mind of shit, only working out matters and nothing else" Chris said then his eyes went back to the movie. " Hey, can you ever focus on just one thing and forget everything else"

"Well...I like to draw" She said happily.

" Hey, thats pretty cool, so do you focus on just that one thing while your drawing and forget everything else in the world" He asked, she nodded happily.

"Yes, I put my heart and soul into drawing one thing, not thinking about anything else, only the drawing matters" She said.

"Well, thats the same way I feel when I excercise, nothing else matters, just working out matters" Chris said giving her a small smile.

" I think I understand" She said another question entered her mind " Do you get into fights often"

Chris turned to her and smiled " I only fight when I feel I need too. I dont fight just for kicks. Actually, the first time I faught in awhile was when I stopped those two guys a couple weeks ago. First time I fought in a like 5 months" He said turning back to the movie.

"So he fight's to protect, that must be why he saved me that night from those two men" She thought to herself.

" This is getting boring" Chris grunted at the movie. Dana smiled at him for getting mad over a stupid movie.

" Dont tell me your bored" She asked and Chris nodded " Bored with me" She asked, Chris's eyes widend.

" Of course not, I never feel bored around you" She smiled and got closer to his lips and Chris got closer to hers at the same time. They both meet each other in a passionate kiss which seemed to go on for eternity and both seperated from the lack of air. " I love you Dana" Chris said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

" I love you too Chris"

END FLASHBACK

" Man Chris, fights left and right, dont you ever stop" John asked sarcasticly. Chris laughed.

" Its like I said, I fight when I need to, I dont fight to release my anger or for sport, then I'd get sued, like I said before, other times I have no choice, if its the only way out" Chris said with a small smile pointed towards Dana. she smiled back and Chris took her hand.

" You were right Chris, there is one memory worth remembering, us two meeting each other, I'll never forget it, thank you" She said giving Chris a gental kiss on the lips.

" It's no problem, just helping out someone who needed it. Well its late im turning in" Chris said walking off to bed and quickly falling asleep, not before saying good night to Dana kissing her slightly on the cheek and his head falling lightly on the pillow and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
